Not any more
by Noura Ashraf
Summary: A very dark Damon finds Elena and then forces her to be his Katherine. The one who played him. Will he see the difference between the two of them? Will he be able to fall in love after all these years? Will Elena be able to get through these wall that he build so no one could see the real him? Or will rage take over and destroy his only chance to correct everything in his life?
1. 1 That was long time ago

**It's my first time to write a story, so please if you read it please leave a review. I will appreciate it even if it was a negative one. Here is the first chapter, enjoy**

_**Damon's point of view**_

It was dark outside. A real pitch black. But it was nothing compared to the darkness in his heart. He was sitting in his favorite chair, bourbon in hand, doing nothing but staring right ahead while rethinking of this day hundred and sixty-four years ago. The day that turned his world upside down. The day he had the biggest fight with his brother. The day when all the darkness in his heart began. The day she left.

There was one question on his mind right now, WHY! He was more than ready to protect her with all he has got. He already agreed to share her with his brother until she will decide that he was the 'one'. And after all that she left him, after using him. Every day he spent thinking about her, his feelings change from love to hate. Pure hate. His life was empty now, and he would happily die right now. He was not afraid of death_, not any more_. It will be certainly better than here, it will be dark, silent, where the one can rest from everything and everyone. But he refused. He will die, Ok , but after one thing which is getting his own revenge, by his own hands...

Damon was too occupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door creaking. His brother -Stefan– entered the room to find what he expected. A very damaged Damon. It had become official that this day of the year would become a disaster. After all, it was the day she left him- both of them. He started to think about what he was going to say, because he knew that just one word wrong, and he would be dead for good.

"Damon." Stefan started, watching his brother who didn't make even one move to acknowledge him. "I know you are royally pissed right now, but you can always open up to me" he pleaded, hating to see his brother in that state.

When Damon didn't respond, Stefan sighed knowing the path that tonight will take. He started again "Dam_" but was interrupted by his brother yelling

"Don't you dare 'Damon' me right now, little brother. Don't you dare remind me of our oh-so-un-breakable-bond. And most of all don't you dare give me the goody goody crap right now, Stefan, because I have got enough of that. I actually had got enough from everything. And why do you even care, little brother?!"

That got Stefan off guard as he tried to find an answer for that question, and that is when he said simply "you are my brother Damon, I will care and you know it"

Damon kept staring at him like a life age and then he laugh, an ironic laugh and then all of a sudden his face switched from laughing to a complete rage " Right, we were brothers, but that was a long time ago. We had that strong friendship, but _not anymore_. We are not brothers _anymore_ Stefan. That bond died long time ago, and you made sure of that" And like this, he stormed from this goddamn house, leaving Stefan wondering when will the old Damon come back.

He was wondering mystic fall's streets, while the darkness ate his heart from inside out. Hatred rage and self loathing have been sucking his soul out, until he becomes soulless. Nothing matters for him, _not any more._ What was the purpose of his life now anyway?! Yeah to get his revenge, but then what?! He kept wondering when his life was full of too many questions like "when, what, so what, for what and most of all, why". He felt darkness, emptiness, void inside of him and he cursed today for bringing so many emotions and so many memories – little he knew that today will not be only the day that changed his life in the past, but also the day that will change his whole future.

He was in a desperate need for a drink to numb all of his feelings, and that was when he got a glimpse of a blonde hair. Good, she would be the start of the day, and with that thought in mind, he ran towards her in a full vampire speed. "Well, see what we get tonight" he said as she looked up at him. As he quickly held her gaze, he compelled her not to move or to make a sound, and with that he raised his head, opened his mouth as she closed her eyes. After a few gulps something weird happened, and that was when he heard her voice. Katherine.

_**Elena's point of view**_

Elena was exiting the grill with Caroline when she checked her purse for her mobile, then she remembered putting it on the table and not taking it when she collected her stuff. Oops, now she had to cut Caroline who was saying "... and I know since you broke up with matt that you don't want to get involved in any kind of relationship, but really Elena, life goes on_"

" Sorry Caroline for interrupting you, but I think I forgot my phone cell inside. One minute and I will be back" and with that I entered the grill for the second time. When I entered the cafeteria I found my mobile in the same place I left it, and when I exited I saw the most horrible scene in my life. My mind couldn't process anything as I let an ear piercing scream then darkness took over.

**Next chapter: Elena will wake up to find herself chained to a bed in a completely new room with the most beautiful yet dangerous man she had ever seen in her life.**


	2. 2 Never let me go

**Chapter's quote: ****"Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance." For Oscar Wilde**

**Delena quote from the books: **_**You forgot all about me. You were holding me, but you completely forgot my existence . . ."**_**  
**_**"If only," he thought bitterly. "You're branded on my soul." (Elena and Damon p. 26)**_

Katherine. That was all what Damon's mind can process in that moment. He rushed to her, holding her head before she hit the street_forgetting all about the blonde her left bleeding to death, as questions began flowing to his head. First of all, WHAT THE HELL?! First of all Katherine here was breathing, which was impossible for vampires. Secondly, she fainted and vampires don't EVER get sick or pass out. Thirdly she screamed before she passed out although it was normal for vampires to have dinner! So for god's sake what the hell?!

He carried her toward the boarding house, all the way thinking of the way Katherine made herself human again after one hundred sixty-four years. Ok, he knew that spells were involved here, but spells or not, that was simply impossible. What was he going to do now?! He asked himself while he knew the answer since he saw her. He was finally getting his revenge.

When he reached the boarding house, he began to pace so hard that he nearly made a hole in the floor. Then something clicked in his head and he had an idea to prove to himself that she was human. He grabbed a knife and made a small cut in her palm, hoping to see the wound heal, which didn't. So even that she was human, he was still going to get his revenge. He sat on his chair and closed his eyes, pictures of the human Katherine before he turned her playing in his head. The way they ran after each other, chased each other, hid from each other, loved each other... his thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the human stringing.

Elena stretched her limbs, feeling her bed strangely small. She opened her eyes slowly, only to find out that it wasn't her bed, it was a chair. A chair in completely strange home. She looked to the other side and froze. Two pairs of piercing blue orbs stared at her, watching her every move as she was like a bomb that was going to explode. It was the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were truly beautiful, yet very very VERY dangerous. He held her gaze and she couldn't look away. It was like she was drowning, but she couldn't help. The way he looked at her made it very difficult for her to even catch her breathe. She didn't even realize the chains that were holding her in place. She stared back at him, not remembering him at all, although she saw him before somehow, but where?! Then she remembered. He was the monster from yesterday. The monster from her nightmare. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real.

Damon let out a sigh of relief. When he remembered their life together and thought of the ways to punish her, he couldn't wait to see her wake up. He wanted her to wake up so he could make his dream come true. He will feel true elation when he suck her blood dry. He will be over-joyed when he saw death pulling her deeper every second. He will feel victorious when he will see the light fading from her eyes. He will feel powerful when he will hear her last intake of breaths. And most of all he will feel proud because he will be the one to put her to an end.

Damon smelled her fear and smirked to himself. Stupid of Katherine to change herself to a human, she couldn't defend herself, exactly like all the humans he had seen before. This is going to be an interesting night , he thought to himself as he got up from the chair, walked to her so slowly in a predatory style. He stood behind the back of the chair and smelled her neck. Yeah, human. A very frightened human.

Elena held her breath while he smelled her neck. The way he looked at her, walked toward her, smelled her was something she had never seen before in her life. Something about him screamed danger, and she wasn't wrong when she called him a monster in her thoughts.

"Hello, Katherine" Damon broke the silence with his short statement. His voice was like silk, but something about it could have frozen hell from fear. Elena tensed, is there some other woman in the room called Katherine. Why she couldn't see her?! When she didn't answer, Damon's anger grows.

"So you are not talking. It's okay with me because what is I am going to do don't require talking at all" Damon said in a low voice beside her ear. "Although, I would like you to answer one question before I start. Why?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Please please let me go and I swear I won't tell anybody abo_AHH!" She screamed as he hit her on the face. Hard.

"Don't lie to me again, understand?! Now back to our question, why?!"

Elena doesn't know what to answer. Hell, she didn't know what he is talking about or who he thinks he is talking to. All she knew was two things. First, she needs to get out of here, fast, for her own sake. Secondly, the man in front of her was in a desperate need for a mental help.

"Don't piss me off more than you already did. When I ask you a question, you are going to answer. Because the silent treatment won't do you any good, and I will make sure you regret it. You know me Katherine, I don't bluff"

"I am not Katherine!" Elena screamed "I don't know what or who you are talking about , but I am not her , so please let me go".

"Liar." Damon hissed

"I swear I am not lying. Please let me go. I will give you everything you want, just please let me go."she pleaded while the tears ran down her cheek.

Damon stared at her for like eternity. Katherine he knew would never cry, not matter what. But she has to be Katherine, who else could she b_STUPID. He nearly punished himself. How he could be so stupid. She was human, and that means that he can easily compel her. All he have to do was to taste her blood, see if she has any vervain on, if not he will compel her.

"I told you, you will regret it. Now it's time for payback, and I will make sure you suffer from it. I promise that in the end you will beg me to kill you, but I won't, you know why?! Because death will be mercy. If I discovered that you lied to me, I will be your worst nightmare, that I can promise. I will even let you kill yourself after I finish playing with you. So how about we start, huh?!" after that he sank his fangs into her neck. He didn't take much, he was already disgusted by her. He only took enough to see if she had any vervain. To say Elena was horrified would be the understatement of the year. She was terrified. This monster just drank her blood. She didn't even scream. She couldn't. The fear took away all her senses. Damon, on the other hand, nearly did a happy dance in front of her.

"Hanging out vervain-free, Katherine. Thought you were smarter than that. Now it's time you pay for your own stupidity".

Elena didn't understand one word of what he had said. It was like either she didn't know English or he was talking in a foreign language. She knew that fear was the reason she couldn't keep up, but she heard and understood the last sentence very well. So when he walked toward her, she knew that what is going to happen will be very very bad.

Damon stood in front of her, then he knelt on one knee, his face only inches from hers. When he caught her gaze, his pupils began to retract and counteract "Who are you?!" he asked

"I am Elena". She said. To say he was beyond surprised won't be enough.

"Do you know a woman called Katherine"

"No"

"What's your full name"

"Elena Gilbert"

"Listen Elena, you are going to be silent until I ask you to speak"

"I will be silent until you ask me to speak"

"Good" he said. After that he went to his chair to think. So she wasn't Katherine. What was he going to do?! Will he kill her?! May be. Will he keep her around?! He never kept humans around, and for sure he wasn't going to keep her a dead ringer around. Will he send her away and compel her to forget that night at all?! That would be a waste, beside he knew he couldn't get her out of his mind if he let her go_although he don't know why. So he settled for the first answer. He was going to kill her. He will kill her just to feel the joy of avenging the numbness and hollowness that he lived in for one hundred and sixty-four years. Even if it was fake. Even if 'she' was fake. He will drink her blood miserable drop by miserable drop imagining she was Katherine.

He walked toward her for the third time this night, dropped to his knees and freed her from his compulsion. If he is going to kill her, he wants to enjoy hearing her screams. As soon as she was free to talk, she began pleading "please, please let me go. Please I have done nothing to you. I don't know what you are and what you want and I promise not to tell anyone about what happened here. I swear it will be a secret, let me_"

"Shut the hell up". Elena flinched from his tone. It was simply frightening to death." Do you think I am afraid of some humans! Do you think I need your promise so I can let you go?! I can promise you that I will NEVER let you go. And as for the rest, I am a vampire and I want you dead. That was simple, wasn't it"

Elena just stared at him as if he had gone mad. Yeah, she suspected he was a vampire when she saw his face when he vamped out, when she sensed his fangs slicing her skin and when he drank her blood. But suspecting it and hearing it were two different stories.

He put his mouth on her pulsing point, mumbled something like 'good bye' or 'see you soon' and then opened her vein. Thick tears ran down her cheek and she whispered just one thing "please" and then become silent. Something weird happened. Damon all of sudden let go.

**Well, that was an intense chapter to write so I hope you would like it. Tell me what you think. The song for this chapter is "**_**Take me away- Burman, Jessica Jean" **__**It's wonderful guys, you should really listen to it.**_

_**Next chapter: we will discover a new side for Damon.**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	3. 3 No I am Elena

"_**The shattering of a heart when being broken is the loudest quiet ever."**______**Chapter's quote"**__**  
**__**My favorite delena quote :"this person belonged with her. He was her magic, her solace, her best-beloved. It didn't matter how he'd gotten there, or what had happened before. He was her soul's eternal mate."**_

Damon suddenly tore away from her neck. He doesn't know what's come over him, he couldn't understand it, but something in the back of his mind told him that he can't kill her. He will regret it. He doesn't know why but he knew it, and it left him uneasy. He felt panicked, guilt, confusion, hurt and most of all weak.

He looked at her face while listening to her heartbeat. It was too weak. If he doesn't want her dead, he had to do something. But that 'something' was to let her drink his blood, but he can't. He couldn't. Him giving blood to anyone was hard on him, it was personal. He doesn't give his blood to anyone except someone important to him and in emergency cases. Ok, it was an emergency case now, but she is not anyone to him. So why he already sank his fangs in his wrist while thinking about it? Something is wrong with him. Terribly wrong.

He opened her mouth and put his wrist in it. Forcing her to drink his blood. He kept chanting in his mind that this is all to get his revenge; her to wake up so he could beat her up until he find the real Katherine. But even that thought didn't stop him from reaching out and wiping her tears with his thumb gently. He was in a trance and he couldn't help himself. She was beautiful like this, so peaceful and accepting. He started to brush her hair lightly when this whole settled on him. He instantly pulled his hands away as if burnt, he couldn't believe himself. He thought she was peaceful and innocent! For god's sake she was a second copy from Katherine_her dead ringer, and he called her innocent. She was too far from innocent, she was nothing pure.

He carried her toward the staircase, when he nearly dropped her body. Was he seriously going to put her in a bed so she can have a restful night?! What the hell is wrong with you today, Salvatore?! First of all he gave her his blood, secondly he thumbed away her tears and brushed her hair, thirdly he was putting her in one of the guest rooms, yeah something was wrong with him and he had to fix it.

That's exactly why he carried her to the cellar. He would let her sleep as much as she wants. He even pitied her. She will have one hell of a morning once she will wake up. He will punish her, yell at her, torture her, beat her up, drink her blood and torture her in every was possible and everyway he heard of. He will imagine that she is Katherine and will do all he kept hundred and sixty-four years dreaming of. She will curse the day which she was born, as he cursed the day he saw Katherine.

He put her there while mumbling "sleep tight, bitter heart" and darted into the living room, starting from where he left off, while thinking about all the things that he is going to do to her once she wake up. He always knew that he is a bad boy, but from his thoughts know, he was the devil himself...

**Two hours later...**

Elena dreamt of her parents-her dead parents. She dreamt of their laughter and their love. She dreamt of their hugs and their light. It was a nice dream, except it started to turn into a nightmare of piercing-blue-eyed man sucking her blood?! Who he was and what the hell does he want?! He keeps on moving toward her in a very predatory way and then when he was face to face with her, his face vamped out.

She wakes up screaming and panting and then she heard someone laughing. She looked at him and stared. She was in a some room but she couldn't tell where as it was dark. She couldn't even see except his face. She thought it was a dream. It can't be. He can't be. And why is he laughing, she had no idea.

" You know, it's rude to wake up and say nothing" he said, when she stayed silent, he continued, now all the traces of laughing leaving her face "When I talk to you, you don't keep the silent treatment. When I ask you, you answer. When I order you to do something, you do it. Either-way you are going to be sorry, Katherine."

"I am not Katherine" she yelled " I told you yesterday my name is El_AHH!" She cut her phrase screaming when he hit her hard on the face that she can practically hear her heart pounding in her ear.

" I know who you are and I am absolutely aware of what you told me yesterday, but I am also aware that I told you today to do whatever I say. From now on your name is Katherine."

This man was in a desperate need for mental helping. She doesn't know who this Katherine person is, but it's official, she hated her. She hated them both. She hated her fate to bring her here, but she will pray. She will pray to get out of her or be killed. Her life can't go on this way. She had to do someth...

" So, how old are you?!"

" Seventeen years old" she said with clenched teeth. "Can I ask you something?!"

Damon could have said 'No' or hit her or whatever, but he was in the mood of playing, so why not play with her a little.

"Well, what about I ask you a question and you ask another one in return?!"

Elena thought about it. It was a good idea, she actually had more than just one question in mind so why not. "Ok" she said finally

" Because I am a fair man, I will let you ask."

"What is your name?!"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. But you will call me master or sir." He didn't wait for her to answer as he asked her the next question " What were you dreaming about last night?! The part which you were smiling in your sleep."

Damon knew the rest of her nightmare as he was the one who planted it in her head last night. He won't let her even sleep. And he wanted to know the nice dream because of so many reasons. One of them was out of curiosity and the second was that he could use it against her in her mind. Elena on the other hand was surprised that he kept watching her while she was asleep, but she answered briefly as she can.

"I was dreaming about my parents."she said "What time it's now?!"

"It's almost dawn""Why would you dream about your parents?!"

"Because I miss them"" Can you please light this room somehow?!"

"Of course I can" He got out of the chair and clicked on something, then the whole room light up.

Elena sucked in a deep breathe. She didn't see him except his eyes before, and his fangs. But know! He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He has the most beautiful features that a man could have. From his dark-raven hair to his blue-ocean eyes to his smirking mouth and then to all black. He wasn't wearing anything except black, and he was beautiful. She had imagined him some monster with the name of 'Demon' not 'Damon', while this, this man of course will be named Damon, his name fits him perfectly, just like his shirt...

"Why would you miss your parents, it has just been one day?!"

Elena had a hard time concentrating on his question after what she had thought, but she eventually told him "They are dead. Long time ago, not since yesterday" It didn't do unnoticed by him the amount of sadness in her eyes when she is talking about her parents or the small tears that ran down her check , so he decided to let it go "When will you let me go?!"

"I told you before, sweetheart, I will NEVER let you go."He said as a matter of face "Any hobbies?!"

" I like to sing songs of my own" "What are you going to do to me?!"

"Well that is an open-ended question." "How are the songs of your own?!"

"I write the lyrics and then play them." "Are you going to kill me"

"No." "Did you perform any of it before in front of anyone?!"

"No." "Why?! Why won't you kill me?!"

"Believe me when I say I don't know" "Why didn't you perform any of them before?!"

" Because I write my own feelings in those lyrics. They are like my diaries so they are too personal and i don't like anyone seeing them" "Who is Katherine?!"

That was when he decided he had enough if that game. "It's you Katherine, enough of that game, do you need anything else?!" he asked her while smirking. That wasn't good. He has a temper for sure. "I want water please"

"Sure sweetheart".

He got out of his chair and in a matter of seconds he was in front of her with a glass of water. She reached for her but he kept it higher. She was confused. What is he doing?! But her answer was confirmed when he angled the glass so the water would fall onto the ground. He made it with a small angle so she will see the water drop by drop. It was torture. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"This is the cellar you are setting in, the doors will be locked from outside so there is no need to make plans of running out. And even if you succeeded and run, I will get you with vampire speed and vampire senses but you will be sorry. You have seen nothing from the hurt that you showed me for hundred sixty-four years Katherine."

"Damon..."

"Watch it, Katherine. I told you to call me 'sir'. It's twice this day for you to break my word. If I were you, I won't do the third." And with that he locked the door and disappeared from her sight. To say she was confused will be wrong. She was beyond confused and for so many reasons. First of all, she didn't fear him. If she was a sane person, she should have from the tone of his voice. But life was crazy, so why she wouldn't?! Beside she know that no matter what, he wouldn't hurt her. She doesn't know how, but she know

Secondly, she hates him, she hates him so much that it's unexplainable, although she liked talking to him. Was she insane?! She has no idea

Thirdly she forgot that he was a vampire. Hell, she talked with him like he was an old friend.

Fourthly he was nice and chat able and then all of a sudden called her 'Katherine' and then torture her by letting her see water spilled when she was so thirsty. He suffers a mood swinging and one she couldn't deal with.

Fifthly what was she going to do?! She had no intention of spending her life with the monster.

How she is calling him a monster after she talked with him and actually liked it?! Yeah because of the water spilling act and if he seriously thinks that she is going to call him 'sir' then he is delusional. He may call her what he wants, but he won't control her in anyway. If he thinks that her life is like his game, then he is wrong. She will show him how strong , determined, stubborn, proud she is. How fearless she is.

Damon was also confused. He didn't mean to talk to her. Not at all. But something about her made him ask her questions and answer hers. He wanted a conversation with her. And that was wrong. But then he decided to keep her for a life time, so surely there will be conversations between them over the time.

When she asked him about who is Katherine, he remembered the situation they are in. She is his captive not his friend and that is why he made that stupid act of the water. He made to remind her of her situation also it was for his reminder also. There was something pure about her, so pure that it covered all his evil. So pure that made him think about that game so he can talk to her somehow more.

She was nothing like Katherine. He already knew that from some small talk between the two of each other. He knew that too well that he nearly called her Elena when he was getting out but he recovered in the last second. He knew that from the sadness that took over her features when she talked about her parents. When she teared he stared at her because it was his first time to see tears on the checks of that face. It was like he was meeting some new face. He knew that she was nothing like Katherine from her small smiles and Katherine's evil smirks. He knew that from her soft voice. He knew that too well that he wanted to know the real Elena but no, he wouldn't soften. He swore to himself that he will not care for someone else and he knew so well that if he knew her, he WILL love her. So, no thanks, pretending that she was Katherine was enough.

He listened too carefully and knew from the steady beats of her heart that she was already asleep. He listened to her taking breaths and thoughts of him killing her came flooding back to his mind. He could have killed her. And he would have regretted it. He heard her mumble something in her sleep so quietly that his vampire hearing missed it. He descended the stairs to the cellar when he heard what she was saying. It was one word but he swears his heart stopped when he heard it. He heard her saying 'Damon' like she moans it. He kept thinking of what she might be dreaming of and thousand scenarios were played in his head in a matter of few seconds. But when he reached the door and saw her, he frowned. He didn't expect this. She was having a nightmare of him and he was planting nothing in her head. Great Salvatore!

"Nooooooo"

**This was really an intense chapter. It's hard to write something you can't imagine and I can't imagine Damon in any case torturing Elena. The next chapter Stefan will make a second appearance_which I personally don't like_ but I have to show how jealous and over-protective Damon will be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it took me lots of time. I made that song pad instead of the diary cause I like to express the feelings through the lyrics of a song and not a paper. Promise you will see how Elena feels about Damon through her lyrics, you will enjoy it.**

**If you read this, please leave a review.**

**Chapter's song: **_**Come back, be here- Taylor Swift**_

**Thank you for reading this story and sorry for updating this late but we are having a revolution here.**

**Next chapter: Damon is fighting an inner battle whether he continues to pretend Elena is like Katherine and torture her or to discover the new version of Katherine in front of him. Stefan will also appear the next chapter. Will it be a bad or a good sign, we will have to wait and see.**


	4. 4 Hello brother

**`*Delena quote 'one of my best': **_**It's just the two of us, Elena," Damon said sharply. "You're mine. I'm yours. We've loved each other since the beginning of time."**_

_**Of course. That must be why she was trembling—it was joy. He was hers. She was his. They belonged together.**_

_**She whispered one word: "Yes."**_

_**Then he kissed her.**_

_***chapter's quote: Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.**_

Damon couldn't resist anymore, he wants to enter her mind so badly to know what she is dreaming and why she is screaming and he could have easily done that, but he was scared. Yeah, Damon Salvatore was scared. He was afraid of what he might see, but when he heard her screaming again, the decision was made. He put his hand on her checks and closed his eyes_entering her world and what he saw took his breath away.

He saw a corpse. Corpse of a man he never saw before, he saw drinking from some woman he can't recognize, and Elena was watching him with silent tears running down her cheeks. After the woman's beats got silent and her body went limp, he dropped her to the floor and walked toward Elena who asked just one question 'How could you Damon?' after that he felt like he was being pulled away from the dream. He opened his eyes to find Elena staring back at him and when he looked straight into her eyes she screamed, ear piercing scream "Don't touch me, get away from me..."And she began to cry "What have...I do...done to y...you?!" she said between sobs, he tried to reach for her but she screamed again "Don't touch me" she yelled and then she pleaded "Please please I will do anything, but please let go of me, I haven't done anything to you...please I promise I won't tel_"

She stopped when she saw his face. His fangs appeared, there were veins under his eyes and he was looking straight to her " How many times do I have to tell you that I will never let you go?! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not scared of you telling anyone or from some stupid bunch of humans?! How many times do I have to tell you that I will do whatever I please to you?! I promise you Ele_Katherine that the next time you are going to pay for it"

"Damon_" she started but he cut her off

"I told you yesterday, you will address me as "Sir" or "Master", not Damon" he walked toward her in a predatory way until he was standing feet away from her "You insist on breaking my words right Katherine. I have always known you for a smart not stubborn." He bent until his mouth was on her ear and said "You need to be punished, mmm" he moaned when he smelled her neck, her blood mixed with fear "So the next time you will know better to respect my orders" when he felt her shiver, he smirked to himself "and accept your life this way" he stood straight and said "There is no breakfast for you today, and be careful because there is still lunch and dinner."

When he was about to open the door he heard her saying " I will never call you master or sir, Damon. I'm not your slave here. And you know perfectly well that I am not Katherine."

" There is no lunch for you, too. Do you want to keep all the day food-free?!" and with that he opened the door, got out of the cellar and locked it behind him. That girl was so stubborn!

Elena was now crying. She was humiliated, hurt, frustrated, scared and lots of emotions that she had never experienced before. Why all this keeps happening to her?! Her life was so simple and she was more than happy. She was living like any teenager would live with her parents. She had some fights with her brother but they loved each other so much. She had her friends and her boyfriend. She was happy, but then it started. Her misery started by her parents dying. They are dead because of her. When she knew, she experienced pure guilt. She felt guilty even walking knowing that her parents are under the ground because of her while she is walking like nothing happened. And when she accepted her life like that, she broke up with matt. It was also her fault. She was the horrible girlfriend ever; she barely talked with him after the accident for god sake. And then now. She was kidnapped by someone who named her after someone who she never heard about before. She was kept in a cellar. It was dark and small and even he didn't bring her a glass of water for a day and half. He was being friendly one moment and scary the second. His mood swings are scaring her like nothing before. And most of all, she discovered that vampires do exist. Hell, she was captivated by one! Who said anything about life being fair!

She thought about what she is going to do. She will run away the first chance she got but she had to get out of that cellar. She is so thirsty and hungry like she hadn't watered or food for a complete week. Her throat was rock-dry. But she wouldn't ask for water, not after yesterday. She was so stubborn even if it was for her own good. He wants her to beg, but she wouldn't do that. And she wouldn't call him sir or master, over her dead body! If she wants to live till the end of that week, she had to something quick.

When she woke up today, she couldn't look at him. Not after the nightmare she had. She saw him drinking her parents dry and then he went for her. She couldn't forget the picture of her father's corpse or the look on her mother's face when she saw his fangs. She was terrified and it didn't help either waking up to his hands on her cheeks. Those hands which dropped her parents' lifeless bodies on the floor. He was the devil himself, and she hated him so much.

Damon was in need for a drink. She was scared of him, which was good, but why wasn't she acting like it. If he didn't see her nightmare or heard her heartbeat he would have said she wasn't affected by the fact that he was a vampire and that he could rip her to shreds if he wanted. She disobeyed him, but was it wired that it didn't bother him. She challenged him and he liked the challenges. He adored her stubbornness.

She was everything that Katherine wasn't. She was everything he craved for. She was perfect. He has a problem calling her Katherine, he already said Elena today. It was difficult to pretend she was someone she wasn't. He could have punished her hard for calling her Damon, but he didn't. He liked the sound of his name by her sound. He wished he hadn't told her to call him master so she would call him Damon without him backing down. Maybe he will let her to break that rule... NO no no what the hell is wrong with you, Salvatore?! He couldn't even sit in the house hearing her heartbeats without sitting with her.

He grabbed his mobile and dialed Alaric number. When Alaric picked up, he didn't even bother to greet him "Meet me at the bar half an hour" and then he hang up.

**Half hour later...**

Stefan entered the boarding house. He was out of the town for two days, and he wanted to sleep. While he was ascending the stairs to the second floor, he felt something wrong. There was a heartbeat in the house. That wasn't weird, Damon had always brought girls for his snakes, but Damon wasn't at home. He couldn't feel him, but he could feel someone human. He followed the sound of her heartbeat till he reached the cellar. That is when he saw her.

"Elena...?!" he asked while he opened the door.

"Stefan?! Stefan is that you?! What are you doing here?!" she didn't even give him a chance to answer as she continued "We have to get out of here. We have to run. Come on, come on!" she kept tugging at his hands but he didn't move an inch.

Elena had run into him in the grill last week and since that they have become friends. He hadn't told her that he was a vampire or that he had a brother. There was no need to bring her into the dark. It was enough that she was the dead ringer of Katherine, which took his breath when he first saw her. But what the hell is she doing here?!

"Stefan why aren't you moving?! We have to move before he comes back. STEFAN!"

"Elena, what are you doing here?!"

Seeing him like that wasn't normal. There was something about him, and then it clicked. His name was 'Stefan Salvatore' and Damon's name was also 'Salvatore'. He was his brother. He was the demon's brother.

"You are his brother." She whispered.

"Elena please calm down. You have to tell me everything. What happened and why are you here?!"

"Damon..he..he found me...so..someday..and..oh my god, oh my god, Stefan we have to get out of here!"

"Elena, there is no running from Damon. He will find you wherever you hide. I will help you, I promise, you just need to tell me everything happened. Here, I will get you water."

She thought about escaping, but Stefan will get her. And even if she escaped from Stefan, Damon will find her. She has to trust Stefan, there is no other choice to her. Thick tears ran down her face. It was joy, faith, sympathy, longing that made her cry. Stefan returned seconds later with a jar full of water and glass and handed them to Elena. She took them and after two full glasses of water, she thanked him.

"Ok Elena, I hope you calmed down. Sit and tell me what happened so I will be able to help you."

"Are you his brother?! Are you Damon's brother?!"

"Yes Elena. He is my elder brother."

"OMG, does this mean that you are a...a...a vampire?!" this was her first time to say the word out loud believing it was real. Believing they are real.

"Yes Elena, I am a vampire but I promise that I won't hurt you. Tell me what happened."

"I was out with Caroline when I saw Damon biting her. I screamed and then darkness took over me. When i woke up the next time, I was chained to a chair and Damon was setting on the couch. He came near me and began to ask me 'why, Katherine?!' when I told him that I'm not Katherine, he hit me saying that I am a liar. Then after some times from asking me, he leaned down till he was face to face with me and looked at me straight in the eyes, then suddenly he stood and told me that I will pay for her faults and then he bit me. I thought I was going to die. I saw whole my life in front of my eyes, and i closed them. I closed my eyes, Stefan, thinking that I will never open them again. Then I wake up the next day with a copper taste inside my mouse, and he was sitting beside me. I was in the cellar and it was dark. I asked him to open the lights and he opened them. After that he suggested to play a game. Each one of us asks a question and the other has to answer. He asked me normal questions about activities and other bullshit while I asked him what he is going to do with me and when he will let me go. He answered them saying that the first is an open ended question and that he will never let me go. He then called me Katherine, and when I told him that my name is Elena, he said that he knew perfectly well what my name is and that from now on my name will be Katherine. I asked him for water and he brought it, but instead of giving it to me, he poured it to the ground and then he shut the door and I didn't see him after that until today's morning. But when I slept yesterday, I had a nightmare. He was killing Mom and Dad, Stefan. He was holding them...and bit...biting them..and then they...they died...it felt so real, Stefan...so real...then he came to me...he came to me...he wa...he was going...going to...kill me. Oh my god, Stefan he...he will..kill me..." she said the last part between sobs.

Stefan knew how hard for her to speak about her nightmares. He knew her for just a week and that was enough for him to know that her parents were her red lines. He was so angry with Damon for what he did to her, but he couldn't let her go. Damon will be mad, very mad that he will probably kill her when he found her. She will become like Katherine; Damon's target. He had to do something, but helping her escape wasn't an option. When he saw her crying he walked toward the small bed that was in the cellar and hugged him. He thought she was going to push him since she knew he was a vampire, but she surprised him when she hugged him back, murmuring 'he is going to kill me...he is going to kill me'

"Shhhh, Elena. Don't be afraid, nothing will happen to you. Shh, if Damon was going to kill you, believe me you would have been dead long time ago. I am here and I won't let anything happen to you. I will talk to Damon, and you are going to get out. Everything will be okay, everything will be okay." He said reassuring her while he buried her head in his chest, but his chin on her head and kept caressing her hair with his hands. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him for dear life, longing for anything that remind her of her old life.

"No Stefan...everything won't be okay. I hate him...I hate him so much, Stefan."

Damon chose that minute to enter. Hearing her words and seeing her in his brother's arm surprised him. If he was human, his heart would have stopped at that scene.

**Half hour ago, the same time that Stefan found Elena..**

Damon entered the grill, to find Alaric already seated. Alaric was his drinking buddy and his friend for years now. He was a history teacher in a school in Chicago, and he came to mystic falls for a week to do some searches. It was his third day here and he was leaving after another four days. Damon had always enjoyed his company. He went to Alaric and sat next to him.

"Hi, buddy." Alaric greeted, eyeing Damon weirdly.

"Hi" he said to Alaric and then to the bartender "Bourbon here."

"What's up?!"

"Nothing, you?!"

"I already started my search, but didn't find anything about Isabel here, so I am leaving tomorrow."

"Mmmm, leaving so soon?!"

"Really Damon, what's wrong with you?!"

"Why do you think there is something wrong with me?!"

"Well, you ordered Bourbon, finished it in one gulp, not talking. Something is wrong."

"Nothing. If you kept these questions, I will force you to leave tonight."

"Nah, you can't"

"And why is that?!"

"Because I'm waiting for Stefan. I called him yesterday to say hi and he said he is coming today, so I wai..."

Damon didn't wait to listen to the rest. Stefan is coming today which means that he may have seen Elena thinking that she was Katherine and kill her. He has to go there in time, what if she was already dead. He used his vampire speed to reach there, but when he heard her crying, he sighed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead. He went down to the cellar and what he saw nearly stopped his heart.

Elena was in Stefan's arm, just like Katherine. She was hugging him while she was crying. But what really hurt him was here sentence 'I hate him Stefan'. That was what he froze him so whenStefan looked at him, he couldn't form one proper sentence in his mind except

"Hello, brother."

**What do you think?! Please leave a review, and tell me what you think. So Stefan and Damon got it get any better. I will add Rose and Lexi. I adore Rose, but I hate Lexi. She is just Stefan's type.**

**Next chapter: Damon and Stefan will have their fight and after that we will see each one of them battling to get Elena's attention, stay tuned.**


	5. 5 Unexpected

_"**He was so gentle, but almost fierce in his love for her. He had**__**vowed not to kill, but he would kill to save her. She was his most precious thing in all the world. . . . Any sacrifice would be worth it if she were safe and free. His life meant nothing without her, so he would gladly give it, laughing and kissing his hand to her with his last breath." (Elena's dream p. 110)"I don't belong anywhere, Damon pointed out, suddenly sounding sad." You know I'll always be with you." (p. 112)**_

To say Damon was angry would be an understatement_he was MAD. Both Stefan and Elena could see that as Elena was shivering, but she slipped away from Stefan's embrace, while Stefan stood up and said "Damon, um...we need to talk."

"Sure thing, little brother." Said Damon between clinched teeth.

Stefan turned toward Elena, who was still sitting on the bed "Bye Elena, I'll see you soon". She didn't respond. Couldn't respond. She barely nodded while her eyes were fixed on Damon's intense gaze; she didn't even look at Stefan. Damon didn't move or said anything even when Stefan got out from the cellar, he just kept looking at Elena and then turned around and left.

When he went upstairs, he found Stefan waiting for him in the living room, he didn't make a move to acknowledge him as he poured himself a drink, yeah bourbon will definitely help tonight.

"Seriously Damon, we need to talk about that." Stefan said.

"About what?!"

"You know about what_Elena."

Typical Stefan, always straight to the point "Do we?"

"Yeah Damon, what are you going to do with her?!"

"Well, that is none of your business, little brother."

"Damon, she is just a human girl, you can't destroy her life like that" he made a slap of his fingers "because you want revenge."

"Goody you don't get a say in my actions"

"Damon, I won't let that happen. Elena is my friend and if you think that I will stand seeing you ruining her life like that, you are wrong. I get that you want her as a replacement for Katherine, but what I don't get is how you can't see the difference between the two of them. Elena is innocent and pure-hearted girl, while Katherine was a lying manipulative monster. I assure you Damon, you won't succeed comparing the two of them." And like that, he left the house.

Damon sank into the couch. What Stefan said was true, he knew it's true since he first saw her. What he can't understand is how well Stefan knows Elena. Did he know about her before? Or it's just seeing her today. No, Stefan definitely knew Elena before, it was clear from the way Elena was hugging Stefan minutes ago, and if that hurts him then he had to make it stop, but how could he make it stop? The answer was easy and simple, it was what he fought against since he knew that she wasn't Katherine. He has to win her over and in order to do that he has to get to know her.

**An hour later...**

Damon entered the cellar to find Elena sleeping on the bed. He came near her quietly and found her hand itching to touch her cheeks, and he gave up. He kept caressing her face while calling _her _name quietly "Elena...Elena." she opened her eyes with a startle and then she looked at him, that's when the time stopped. They keep staring at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality it was just a minute. She was looking at him as if she is scanning him, finally he asked "What?"

"Nothing...it's just you called me by my name_Elena!"

"Do you prefer if I called you Katherine? It's okay by me either way."he asked with a smirk.

Well, if someone is good at turning the table, it was definitely him "No, I just find it weird, that is all."

"Food is served, let's go eat."

"No, I'm not hungry." She said and then the covered her face with her hands when her stomach made the growling sound.

"Your stomach is saying otherwise. Don't fret, I'm not going to eat you, you are the one who is going to eat."

She made a disgusting face at his sentence and then said"I am not afraid that you are going to eat me alive. I don't want to go see you throwing all the food in the garbage just because I'm hungry, exactly like what you have done to the water."

He chuckled a little "No, I didn't spend an hour making human food just to throw it."

If it wasn't when she was hungry she would have said hell no, but she is really hungry and it's not like she is going anywhere soon so she would need food "Okay."

He opened the door for her and let her pass first. They walked in awkward silent till they reached the dining room.

He opened the door and she opened her mouth. The room was as large as her whole house. It was perfect. There was the table in the middle of the room which probably fit more than twenty persons. On the table there were so many food that she though he had invited someone for the dinner with them. The whole room was painted in dark red color which was just wow. It suited the whole furniture. She kept observing the room until Damon coughed in order to get her attention.

"Food is ready."Damon said opening a conversation, but she made it so difficult when she just nodded. They sat in silence, each one digging in their meal. When Elena tasted the food, she moaned. It took Damon's all power not to take her now and then.

"I hope you liked the food." he said in a second attempt.

"It's really good. Did you cook it?"

"Yes, who else would have!" when she kept looking at him, he sighed "Fire when ready."

"It's just you eat normal food and you are a vampire."

"If you are offering anything else..."he chuckled when he saw her eyes widen "As long as I keep a healthy amount of blood in my system, my body functions are pretty normal." She nodded and continued eating in silence. After about three minutes of complete silence, he suddenly spoke

"What is it between you and Stefan?" he asked in a complete boldness. She considered telling him 'none of your business ' or 'doesn't concern you' but he was in a good mood and she doesn't want to disturb that so she settled on "Why do care?"

"Elena..." he said in a warning tone. He wasn't in a mood of playing and since he saw them, he nearly went crazy.

"Why do you call me Elena instead of Katherine?" two can play that game.

"Elena seriously I am not in the mood for the twenty questions. I asked you a question, you better answer. Patience was never one of my traits."

"Fine, but if you answer my question."

"Okay" he sighed.

"We ran into each other in the grill and he introduced himself as Stefan Salvatore but he never said he had a brother or mentioned anything about being a vampire. Since that we have become friends, he once said that I look like someone he knew in the past, but he never mentioned her. I guess he meant that Katherine you are calling me after her."

"When did you first meet?" he asked as if he was writing a report.

"If I answered that, then you have to answer two questions."

"Elena..." he really liked saying her name.

"It was one week ago."

"One week" he said nodding. So Stefan knew about Elena for a week and he never bothered to tell him. Of course he wanted her all to himself like he wanted Katherine. Selfish. That was Stefan. Did he think that he could keep it a secret for long, or was he planning..."EHM..."she waved her hands in front of his face.

"I zoned out. Come again?" she didn't miss that he didn't say 'sorry'. Arrogant. That was Damon.

"I asked you why do you started calling me Elena instead of Katherine?"

"I just discovered that you are nothing like her" he shrugged.

"Okay..."

"Elena, I don't want you...*sigh*...it's nothing" he said with a smile. Bravo Salvatore! He was going to tell her not to talk to Stefan again. Was he jealous, no no of course not. He never even felt that kind of jealousy with Katherine, and he wasn't even in love with her.

"Damon, if I am_" she stopped when he gave her a pointed look. Did she say anything wrong? Yeah, about that "You know I'm not going to call you 'sir'."

"Elena, I told you before that I am the one in control here, not you. You will do as I say, but okay, " you can call me Damon if you like it much" he said that last part with a wink.

"Oh, you don't have any idea about how much I like it" she mimicked rolling her eyes. "So I was saying if I was going to stay here, where I'm going to stay?" she would pay anything to go out of that cellar for many reasons. First of all she doesn't like sleeping in the cellar. It's dark and small and creepy, secondly she wants to see the house, see if there is any chance for her to escape.

"In the cellar, for sure." He said but when he saw her eyes widen from horror, he smiled "I'm just kidding. You know you could always sleep in my room." He said with a wink and the smirk never leaving his face. God! How much she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face right now.

She rolled her eyes "If that's so, I would prefer to complete staying in that cellar. Seriously Damon!"

"Ok, there are like what million rooms in that house, you can sleep in any one you like. Better not to be Stefan's" he muttered the last sentence under his breath, but she heard him anyway.

"Damon...there is nothing between me and Stefan. You can relax."

"I'm not worried, I just like to make something clear from the beginning. I will give you your own room and you have all the house to wander if you are bored_except from my bedroom_you are free to do everything you want, but if you think about running, you won't make it two steps away from the door. Even if you managed to escape, I can always get to your home but in that case your family won't be safe from me, believe me Elena you will regret it. You will just get me pissed and you don't know what I do when I'm pissed. So Elena, beside that fact that I will get you back in that cellar, your family is in danger. I don't trust anyone but you seem to be trustworthy so can I trust you?"

"Yes" she managed to find her voice, but she doesn't look convincing.

"Elena I can easily compel you, don't force me to do that!"

"Compel me?"

"You don't know" he sighed " we vampires have special powers, we can compel humans to do, feel, think what we want them to do. For instance, I can compel you to never leave the house and believe me Elana, whatever you will do, you won't get free from here. The compulsion only wears off when we free you from it or when we die. I can compel you to kill your family while I watch, and you WILL do it. I can make you forget all your memories, all your old life and remember only me. I can make you stab yourself, bleed yourself to death and then I'll heal you to do it over and over again. Believe me Elena, you don't want to test me. Your word."

"I'm not going to run away, I promise" she said breathlessly. She can't just imagine what he said. If she thought about running then she is the stupidest human on planet earth..she had to accept her life this way and say 'bye' to her old one.

"Don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you unless you piss me off. Else way, I promise you would like it here."

"Do you have any other power?"

"You are full of questions Elena. We can run at a speed you can't dream of. We can race cars at full speed. We smell meters away, I can even hunt you by your scent. Hear buildings away. All your senses are heightened when you turn into a vampire, but the most important part is the feeling. When you love, you truly love. When you hate, you really hate. Every emotion heightens. Even your traits. Like when you are arrogant when you are human, you become impossibly one when you turn and etc.."

"Oh my god" it is safe to say that she was surprised like nothing before.

"That is not even everything. As we can control minds, we can control dreams. We can make you dream what we want, we can take your dreams away. We can do what we please to any human. Our blood heals. When there is a human injured, we sometimes use our blood to heal him. It's magical. Powerful vampires can change to animals."

"Powerful? Aren't you all the same strength?"

"No, it depends on our age. The more we lived, the more we become powerful."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Are you recently turned?"

He chuckled "No, I meant I was twenty five when I was turned."

"Oh, so how long have you been twenty-five?"

"One hundred sixty-four years, Elena, which makes me powerful" That smirk!

"Oh my god, you have been living for more than hundred years, that's unbelievable!"

"That's boring."

"You can change into any animal you want?"

"No, not any animal. Every vampire has just one animal to change into. I chose the crow."

"Crow?!"

"It's dangerous and it brings bad-news , you know."

"You can change to a crow!"

"Yeah...but it takes so much power."

"Sun?"

"Well most vampires burn from the sun, but me and Stefan have that rings" he waved his hand "that protect us." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her "Ask me if I sparkle and I will kill you where you sit."

"You mean like Edward."

"Yeah... that would be so embracing. Imagine me sparkling like that sleazebag, sappy sucker, schmuck vampire!"

"Hey! I like him." She said, smiling.

"WHAT?! You like that vampire?" she giggled at his reaction. It's official, he liked the sound of her giggles.

"Yeah...he is so romantic, unlike the real vampires." She scoffed, but when she realized what she just said she nearly slapped herself. Damon on the other hand was shocked_with himself. There was a second he wished he was Edward so she would like him. Edward, for god's sake!

"You don't know anything about real vampires." He accused. She needed to change the subject and right now.

"So what about holy water?" he really thanked god that she didn't ask about the rings.. He couldn't answer any questions about witches now, he already feel like an answer machine.

"I drink it"

"Crosses?"

"Myth."

"Coffins?"

"You can check my room if you want." when she rolled her eyes, he said with a wink "What, I will even go with you."

"Can_"

"Seriously Elena you asked more than ten question_thirteen to be exact_since we started this vampire thing, you can postpone the rest till tomorrow, I'm bored of answering beside it's my role to ask."

"Fine, I'll answer what you want but just one question."

"Shoot"

"Did you used any of these powers on me?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Of course"

"Then promise that you will forget about them. I want us to have a new start." He swallowed thickly, this is not going to be easy.

"Damon..."

"Elena, I could refuse to answer that question or lie, but I want to tell you the truth so we start new, huh?"

"Your word." He ordered

"You really believe in 'your word'?"

"I never broke my word, so I expect the same from you, beside I told you before what happen when I'm pissed"

"Ok, you have my word."

"Well, I compelled you when I was thinking that you are Katherine to know the truth and to keep you quiet, but didn't compel you anymore. When I bite you, you were already dying so I used my blood to heal you, that is why you wake up with the taste of copper in your mouth. When you fainted I controlled your dreams to plant a nightmare in your mind. I wanted you to fear me. The second day, you were already having a nightmare, I just entered your mind to see what you were dreaming about. That's all. Are we ok?"

She didn't answer. Couldn't answer. He planted a nightmare in her mind. He compelled her. He bites her and she was going to die...

"So why didn't you let me die?"

"Tomorrow I'll answer all your other questions, promise. Now are we ok?"

"Yeah, but can you promise me something?"

He sighed "I promise not to interfere with your dreams unless you ask me. I promise to not to compel you anymore unless you ask me, too. I promise not to force my blood on you unless you are in danger or truly injured. And I promise not to bite you unless you ask me to. Wasn't that your request?"

"Yes, but how could I ask you to play with my mind or bite me? You are delusional!" she was stunned by his ability to read her mind.

"Elena, your LAST question tonight. When you are having nightmares, I can force them away if you want. Maybe sometimes you will ask me to compel you, who knows? And I will force you to drink my blood if you are in danger of dying. Are we clear?"

She almost smiled at how protective he is being. Almost. "Yes, Damon, we are clear. But I have LOTS of questions for tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it." He said moving his eyebrows seductively and she giggled. Then they stared at each other. She looked at his eyes, so blue. It's like the ocean and she was never good at swimming. Yeah, she was drowning in them_in their ocean_in their blue. And he looked at her admiringly. He admired her smiles, her giggles, her chuckles. If he could punish himself now, he would have. How he ever compared her to Katherine. She was nothing like her. She was everything Katherine lacked. She was everything and he loved...spending time with her. After two minutes he cleared his throat "So Elena...who were the two people you were dreaming about last night?"

He saw the color draining from Elena's checks "What about we go sit somewhere more comfortable like the couch or something?" they were still sitting in the dining room! When he looked at the clock he found it was already 10p.m, they were talking for more than two hours but it felt like ten minutes. He didn't lie when he said he loved spending time with her..

"Sure thing. C'mon, this way." He led her to the living room where they sat on the couch, each one at one side.

"They were my parents. My dead parents. They died a year ago, and I have no idea why I dreamt about you killing them." When she completes sitting in silence, he sighed "Look Elena, every question you asked, I answered truthfully and elaborately and you are here answering my question in three sentences. I want you to open up to me, we can be friends, you know?"

"You want us to be friends?"

"We are living here together, so why not?" he shrugged. She didn't like the idea of talking to him about her parents. No, not really. But he was right, she had no one else to talk to and she will do it eventually, so why not now that she could win his trust.

"We were a happy family. My parents, my brother 'Jeremy' and me. My biggest problems were that I was grounded or fighting with my boyfriend 'Matt'. I was happy, fun and a party girl. Life was so simple, so easy, and then one day it all started. I was grounded and there was a big party. Matt kept talking me into it and I eventually agreed. I jumped from the window, climbed down a tree and we went there with his car. He was too drunk and was flirting with every girl in sight, when I told him he said that I usually don't mind_which I usually don't, but I guess it was the alchole_and then we had a fight. I called my parents and asked them to collect me, they came as soon as they can but they kept shouting and yelling all the way. And I kept laughing, I drank too much. I don't remember what it is that I said so my Dad turned to look at me at the back seat and that's exactly when we heard Mom's scream. I don't know what happened_it happened to quickely_but we were in the water and I was fighting to breathe. The next time I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hospital room and the doctors said that they couldn't make it. I didn't believe them at first, you know what was the hardest thing?"

"What?"

"That I don't remember what was the last thing I told them! I couldn't remember our last conversation" she roused from the couch and started yelling "I was supposed to tell them how much I loved them, instead I was drunk. They died because of me, they died because of MY STUPDITY."

"Elena..."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to kill them. They are dead because of me, and I didn't get a chance to say I'm sorry at least" And that was when she had her breakdown, she began breathing heavily while sobbing. Damon held her and was more than surprised when she hugged him. She sobbed into his chest, saying words he couldn't make, then her knees gave out and they sank to the floor. Damon kept caressing her hair "It's ok, Elena, it's ok"

She looked in his eyes, wide chocolate doe eyes on oceanic blue orbs_those eyes that are going to be the death if him_and said "No, it's not ok. It was suppose to be me. They are under the ground because of me. I supposed to dead and they are suppose to be living." She kept on crying "The guilt that I felt was unexplainable. I didn't even talk to anyone about it. I was so embarrassed to tell anyone. You are the first one that I told. I even broke up with Matt the next week. I couldn't even talk to him, even look at him. It's my fault. It's my fa_"

"Elena stop, calm down, calm down...We will talk about it later. Calm down, Shhh, it's okay, it's okay" he kept caressing her hair and she kept hudding him, until her breath evened out, signaling that she was asleep.

"It's ok, angel. Everything will be ok." He said after he kissed her hair.

He roused from the ground, carrying Elena with him. He ascended the stairs and went straight to his room. The rest of the rooms are still dusty from not being used and he isn't sleeping today anyway_not after the roller coaster of emotions he is feeling right now. He is going to need a million drink right now not some pillows and sheets. He put her in his bed and looked at her, couldn't stop thinking that she was created for that. To be in his bed. To sleep in his arms. To be his. Yeah, Elena was his and no one's else. He leaned in until his lips touched her cheeks, leaving a small kiss there "Sweet dreams, _**my**_ princess."

_**Please if you read it, leave a review!**_

_**The chapter's song: **__**Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes**_

_**This was the longest chapter I have written so far, but it was the easiest one. I really guys adore someone called "Damon". It's very easy to write a Delena conversation, they were created for each other. They are Soulmates. I had so much fun writing this chapter.**_

_**Tell me what you think about the romantic pace. Is it slow? Is it fast? Please guys, tell me what you think, and leave a review.**_

_**Next chapter: More questions will be asked. More secrets will be relieved. Some of them will be Elena's, but mostly will be Damon's. We will know more about Katherine and Damon's past.**_


	6. 6 I choose the first option

**Delena quote:**_** One of the favorites: "Will you remember? For me? Just that . . . I loved once—just once, really, in my whole life. Can you remember that I loved you? That makes my life . . . worth . . . something . . . His voice faded. (Damon to Elena p. 497)**_

**Chapter's quote: **_**"if you need to cry, I'll be your shoulders. If you need to dance, I'll be your feet. And if you kiss me, I'll be yours."**_

Elena woke up to find herself in a comfy and very very VERY wide bed with an ugly migraine. Her head was pounding, then a scent drifted to her_ a scent that made her forget all about the headache she was suffering. It was a mix of woods, spice, outdoors and aftershave. It was simply Damon's. She started panicking, thinking that she had slept next Damon, that if she turned she will find him smirking to her. She closed her eyes and turned, when she opened them, there were only the sheets; no Damon. She didn't know if that make her happy, sad, disappointed. She tried sitting up but her vision started blacking out so she dropped her head on the pillows again. Definitely the best way to fall asleep_right after a breakdown. She started to take in what was around her. There was a wide flat TV screen on the wall facing her and some photos the kind that you find in a museum ugly and complicated. There was a walk-in closet which she bet was full of black clothes. The room was complete with dark hardwood floor. The room can't be described as only dark and lonely.

It has Damon written all over it.

She started thinking about yesterday when all the memories came floating in her mind. Their questions, his smart-ass comments, his smirks, her shocked state over what she had learned about the real-vampire world, her laughters, his eyes, his cocky attitude and finally her tears and breakdown. God, she felt embarrassed. She was pathetic. She had never told anyone about her role in her parent's death or about the reason that her parents were on Wickery bridge at this time of night or the real reason she broke up with Matt. She was afraid of their judge looks and their pity gestures. She didn't even tell Bonnie or Caroline, and here the first person to know was Damon.

He has that ability to make her open up to him by just one look, the ability of making her trust him with her deepest secrets like an old friend, the ability of making her forget that he was a vampire, to make her like spending time with him, to make her longing to see him, to make her believe that one day she will love her life that way and that's what scared her. She isn't supposed to feel these things; they have talked to each other like three times, four tops, and yet she was feeling comfortable talking to him. Yesterday she hugged him during the emotional breakdown, and God, it was perfect. It felt right. How could something so wrong feel so right? It was good being in his arms. She decided there and then that she loved being in his arms. Loved the feeling of him caressing her hair. Loved the feeling of security she had when he held her.

This was really phenomenal.

Elena climbed out of the bed and descended the stairs trying to find Damon. She saw the door, and there was no Damon in sight, but she refused. She would be stupid. Damon will find her. If she knew something about him it was that he always get what he want, and right now he wants her to stay here for only god knows what. After a long walk in the house_mansion, palace, castle_she found him in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and making coffee. He didn't even look at her when he said

"Good morning, human."

"Good morning, friend" she said in a mocking tone "Mmm," she moaned "coffee, exactly what I need at this moment." Then she sat on one of the chairs beside the island.

Damon didn't respond. Couldn't respond. She was taunting him and he knew it. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her that he was what she wanted at this moment not the coffee. He wanted…

"Damon, um, thank you for yesterday. I didn't mean to cry and sob until I sleep and thank you for letting me sleep in your room."

"Elena, don't be stupid. We are _friends_, right?" the way he said the word was like a curse not a lovely expression "beside, how did you know that it was my room?" he asked, smirking.

"Well….." she was caught off guard with his question "It looks like your kinda of room."

"You are welcome, but just you know I am not willing to spend one more night on that couch, again."

"You slept on the couch?" she asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Yeah, where else?"

"I suppose there is more than ten rooms in this house!"

"I know that. But believe me if there was one available, I would have let you sleep in it and I sleep in my room. They aren't clean and ready yet."

"So, when will they be ready?"

"You choose one first. I think I will take you on a tour today to show you the house."

"That will be so kind of you." She said sarcastically.

He was going to answer when his phone rang. He looked at her and said "Saved by the cell phone" then he answered "Ric!...travelling so soon….I will be there in ten minutes." Then he hang up.

"I'm going to meet one of my…"

"Friends" she suggested.

"Aw, Elena. I don't do friends." He said while handing her a cup of coffee.

"But we are friends."

"I am your friend, you are not mine" when he saw the loom of hurt on her face he sighed and looked away he didn't want to cower under her hateful gaze

Elena, on the other hand, didn't want to appear clinging and pathetic so she tilted her chin up and said "Oh, Damon. You are so full of yourself that you can't have any friends. I really feel sorry for you. But just remember something, you are the one who offered this friendship yesterday and I was stupid to think that you were right. You just used that excuse so you can know my secrets. Bravo Damon, you really earned my trust." She ended sarcastically.

He opened his mouth to tell her that she was better without him being her friend, that if they can't be friends, that he didn't use her yesterday, that he just wanted to be there for her but she cut him off saying "Good bye, Damon." He had the feeling that she wasn't saying that to him, that she was saying that to their friendship, to his trust.

And at that moment, Elena saw the real Damon. The one who can get hurt. The one who feels lonely. But one second he used his stupid mask of nonchalant and said

"I don't have to repeat myself, do I?" and she knew exactly what he meant

"No Damon. I won't try to run."

He was in front of her one second and the other he wasn't. She sighed and looked around when she saw him.

"Stefan!"

"Elena, how are you doing?"

"Great, Stefan" she said ironically.

"I know, Elena, I know. I talked to Caroline as you asked." When she first saw him, she asked him if he can make sure her famil

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, she didn't remember anything from what happened. But Elena, she, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy are freaking out. They want to know that you are okay. I told them that I will help. You have to do something or come up with a plan or anything."

"I will try with Damon when he comes back."

"He will agree. I know him."

"How are you so sure?"

"Look Elena, I know he is keeping you here against your will and all, but believe me, he is so kind_ may be the kindest person you will see in your life. Once you get to know him, you will know a complete different person."

"How you love him so much; considering the way the two of you act around each other."

"Damon may say that he hates me, that he wish me dead, that he don't care but I'm sure that he lie. We can fight like dogs, but we are more than ready to die for each other."

"I felt that there is something weird about Damon. That he pretends."

"You should really know him before you judge."

"But he is making it so hard. His mood-switching thing needs to be controlled."

"Yeah…."

"I'm sorry I can't help you get out of here." He said squeezing her hand.

"It's okay, Stefan."

"STEFAN!" they both turned to see a very furious Damon standing there.

"Damon, I was wondering when will you get home." Said Stefan.

"Oh, I doubt that. Do you want anything."

"No, I was just sitting with Elena till you come back."

"Just sitting" he said with a bitter laugh.

"I gotta go, see you soon."

When Damon didn't respond, Stefan just nodded his head and got out. They both sit in a very-uncomfortable-silent. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"So…." Elena said after two minutes of a complete silent.

"What?" Damon snapped

"I was thinking about that walk in the house. What do you think?" when Damon gave her a do-you-think-I-am-stupid look, she sighed "What?"

"This is the second and the last time I'm going to answer that question. What is it between you and Stefan?"

"Damon, we are just friends. Real friends." And he got her meanings "so he was being there for me when I needed him. Exactly like you yesterday and exactly like I want to be for you. If only you would let me."

He ignored the last part "So you are just friends?"

"Yes Damon, why would I lie?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I brought you something."

"Really?"

"Yeah" he said while revealing a notebook and musical note from his jacket."You said you like writing songs, so I brought you this notebook. And if you want to perform them, there are so many musical instruments you can use."

She just stared at him. Did he really do that? Did he really care for her interests and her hobbies?

"Aren't you going to say something?" he said after some waiting

"Thank you, I suppose"

"It's an apology by the way. I'm sorry about earlier when I said that you aren't my friend. You know that I didn't use you yesterday or anything. It's just… I'm sorry."

"The infamous Damon Salvatore is apologizing, warn the media."

"Should I take it back?"

She giggled "No, no no. apology is accepted. So friends?" she asked tilting her head to one side. She was so cute.

"Ugh, Elena. Believe me you don't want this."

"Who is supposed to say. Me or you?"

"Just remember you asked."

"Okay, I will keep that in mind" she said, then when she linked both her hands behind her back, put on the most innocent she could, smiled at him. He knew right then she wanted something.

"What?"

"Can I please talk to Jenna?"

"Who?"

"She is my aunt. Our guardian."

"Elena…." He said warning.

"Please Damon. She must be freaking on me, it has been three days. I won't tell her anything, I swear. I'll just let her know that I'm okay and that's all. Please Damon."

When he looked unconvinced, she added "For me."

"Under some conditions."

"I agree." She said before he could even finish.

"I will listen to your conversation. If I told you to say something, you say it. No hard feelings after the call. Understand?"

"Yes" she said immidiatly

"Here" he handed her his phone. She quickly dialed the number and after the third ring, Jenna picked up.

"Hello."

"Jenaa!" she almost yelled

"Elena….Elena is that you?"

"Yes, Jenna"

"Elena are you okay? Where are you? Why haven't you called me back this two days? Whose phone is this? When are_"

"Whoa, Jenna. One by one. I am okay, don't worry. I broke up with Matt and I just needed a time out. There was no signal so I couldn't call you back. Sorry"

"When are coming back?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that it's really nice here."

"Whose phone is this?"

"It's my friend's."

"Who is this?"

"A wonderful guy you should meet"

"Elena are you serious? You broke up with Matt and then go to God know where with some guy you think he is wow and we are freaking about you here."

"Please, Jenna, don't worry. I'm fine" when she looked at Damon, she added "more than fine actually. Please tell everyone hi for me. Gotta go. Bye."

"Elena. Elena don't you dare…"but she had already hung up, tears in her eyes.

"That wasn't hard, was it?" Damon said casually

"No.."

"I ordered pizza for you. I'm going to shower. Need anything?"

"No, I think I'm going to use that notebook."

"Ah, good luck" she said on the couch, while he started ascending the stairs. Suddenly he stopped looking at her "And, Elena, feel free to join." He said in a completely serious tone then he smirked.

Elena looked around her, grabbed a pillow and throw it at him. "Low blow, Gilbert. You are going to pay for it."

"Shaw, Damon. You smell ethnic. Yay!"

He glared at her and then they both laughed. He ascended the stairs to his room while she grabbed her notebook and pen.

She opened the first page of her notebook

_This is from Damon. A gift that I appreciate and a gesture that I will never forget._

_He is so confusing because he is so confused. He lived for two hundred years,he must have faced that made him this person today._ _He gets hurt then cover it by doing all the bad things that he does. Damon is everything he claims not to be. I haven't known him for long, but I can say a few things about him. He is so kind, yet dangerous. He doesn't let people in easily, but once he does, he never let them go. He is powerful, seductive, impulsive, arrogant, sarcastic, charming, violent, self-confident externally. But from inside he is a complete different person. He is so lonely, self destructive, protective, caring.  
But the most important thing is that he loves deeply and recklessly._

_I have these lyrics, but I don't know what it describes. Some of them are for Damon and some are mine. So here it's_

_Damon's part: I've lived a lot of different lives  
Been different people many times  
I live my life in bitterness  
And fill my heart with emptiness_

_And now I see, I see it for the first time,_  
_There is no crime in being kind_  
_Not everyone is out to screw you over._  
_Maybe, oh just maybe they just wanna get to know ya._

_My part: Now the time is here,_  
_Baby you don't have to live your life in fear_  
_And the sky is clear, is clear of fear_

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_  
_I wanna feel like I am floating_  
_Instead of constantly exploding_  
_In fear and loathing_

_Damon's part: Got different people inside my head_  
_I wonder which one that they like best_  
_I'm done with tryin' to have it all_  
_And endin' up with not much at all._

_My part: And now the time is here,_  
_Baby you don't have to live your life in fear_  
_And the sky is clear, is clear of fear_  
_Of fear_

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_  
_I wanna feel like I am floating_  
_Instead of constantly exploding_  
_In fear and loathing._

_And when the time comes along_  
_And the lights run out,_  
_I know where I will belong_  
_When they blow me out._

_Don't wanna live in fear and loathing_  
_I wanna feel like I am floating_  
_Instead of constantly exploding_  
_In fear and loathing._

_I wanna be completely weightless_  
_I wanna touch the edge of greatness_  
_Don't wanna be completely faithless_  
_Completely faithless._

_When the time comes around_  
_When the lights will go out_  
_When the time comes around_  
_When the lights they go out._

It took Elena about an hour and half to finish writing the song, and still Damon didn't get out of that shower. She decided to rest her head until he gets out. It's not like she had finished today; she still has to tidy her room. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Damon was finished a long time ago, he just took his time to steady his feelings. First of all, he wants them to be friends, he really does, but he was afraid that their friendship will lead to another relationship. He loved once, and it broke his heart. If his heart was an object, then it would have been in million pieces right now_an he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to experience that feeling all over again. He wasn't ready to trust someone by all his heart. Secondly, the look of hurt on her face when he refused their friendship. The light in her eyes when she saw the notebook. How cute she was when she asked to call her aunt. The joy in her eyes when he agreed. How playful she was when she threw that pillow. Yeah, he definitely needed lots of time to confirm his feelings.

When he went downstairs, he found her sleeping on the couch and the notebook opened on her chest. He carefully opened it and began to read.

He felt a thunderstorm struck him. It was safe to say he was breathless. The way she described him, it was….perfect. As if she had known him for years, not just three days. He was an open book to her just as she was to him. After what he read, he has just two options_no, three actually. One: to win her over. Two: to torture her and make her hate him. Three: to let her go.

One: he really wanted to get to know her. But that will require breaking so many rules and taking so many risks. But the real risk isn't to take the risk at all.

Two: he can't. He knew he can't. Not after the way she looks at him. No.

Three: Not gonna happen. Over his dead body.

So he settled for choice number one.

He carried her to his room; bridal style, and put her in his bed. It felt right. from now one, there won't be any barriers, any build-up walls, any secrets, nothing.

"Damon?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Am I sleeping in your again?" she asked sleepily

"Yes"

"You?"

"Here."

"What?"

"Don't worry Elena, not gonna bite"

"Damon…."

"Don't worry your pretty little head" then he leaned in, until his breath was on her ears. So warm and so sweet. "Sweet dreams, my princess." Then he kissed her cheeks. He felt her smile just for one second. Less than one second that he thought had imagined it.

He pulled up the sheets, covered them, turned off the light and was about to close his eyes when he felt her snuggle closer to him. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He looked down at her, surprised. He could see clearly; his vampire sight. He saw her cuddling with him, sighing like she found the safest place in the world_which she is, closed her eyes and smiled. She smiled!

"You know Damon, I'm not afraid of you. _Not anymore." _She moaned_._

"No?"

But she didn't answer. She was already asleep. He lifted his hands to caress her hair "But I'm afraid Elena." Yes, he was afraid. He was afraid of their relationship. He was afraid of loving her. He was afraid of getting his heart broken again. He was afraid of trusting her. He was afraid of the unknown. But most of all, he was afraid of losing her. He hugged her closer if that was even possible and closed his own eyes.

**Three hours later…**

Damon felt some presence in the house and it wasn't Stefan. He can tell. He disentangled himself from a very clasping Elena and went downstairs.

There was a sudden move in the living room. Whoever it was, it was a vampire. There were lots of blur and the next second he found himself on the ground with someone straddling his waist. When he recovered from his shock and looked at the attacker, his mind couldn't process except one word

"Rose."

_**Before I say anything, I would like to thank "**__** SooLii " for helping me so much this chapter. She wrote the description part of Damon's room and helped me so much in the rest. You should check her story, it's wonderful.**_

_**I added Rose. I couldn't resist. Love her so much. Let me know what you think about the romantic pace. Leave a review, please.**_

_**Next chapter: there will be at least two more characters involved. We will know about Damon's past and how he changed.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading and your supports so far.**_


	7. 7 Later

_**Delena quote: "She cared about Damon. She really did. It was usually difficult being with him because they were alike in so many ways. Headstrong, each wanting their own way, passionate, impatient . . . She and Damon were alike. Small shock waves were going through Elena, and her entire body felt weak." (p. 84)**_

Elena woke up to the feeling of the sun rays streaming into the room. Eyes still closed, she turned around expecting to see Damon, but only to find cold sheets. She remembered sleeping next to him yesterday. She remembered feeling safe and home. But why he isn't here? Why every time she decides to trust him it blow up in her face. Why every time she feels like she was close to see the real Damon, he pulls away? He was so confused and he is so confusing.

Every time she looks at him straight in the eyes, she feels something. Unexplainable. Like they knew each other for a lifetime. She understands all his actions. He was lonely, hurt, mysterious and dark, but he isn't a monster. He uses the excuse of being a vampire to act that bad and to push the people around him away. If she just could help…

She got out of the bed and entered the bathroom. His bathroom and it was wonderful. Everything was in place. It was modern, large, simple and perfect. She opened the water and left the tube to brush her teeth, wash her face and remove all her clothes. When she got under the water, she simply relaxed. It was her first time to take a shower since she came here. She relaxed in the tube, closed her eyes, and simply let the hot water wash away all her tension, fear, agony, longing. It was paradise. A dark paradise.

After half an hour, she exited the bathroom only in a towel. She looked around the room but found no trace of Damon, thank god. She has to find something to wear; there was no way in hell she was going to wear the same cloth for more than four days. She opened his closet and her mouth hung open. There was the largest number of black shirts she had ever seen. She kept searching for anything suitable to wear until she felt someone coughing behind her. She spun around and come face to face with Damon Salvatore.

"Wanna explain what you are doing in my closet only in a towel?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"I just… um… showered.. er… and wanted something to wear" she answered blushing and holding the towel like dear life.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked

"Why wear anything at all?" he asked smirking

"Damon….."

"Go on buzz killer, pick anything you want."

"What is your matter with black?"

"Nothing, it's just relaxing" he shrugged. Then his face changed to serious_which isn't good when it comes to Damon "Elena, I think we have a problem."

Elena descended the stairs. If Damon said they have a problem, then it means they were facing a global crisis. He told her to change into one of his shirts and then meet him, Stefan and Rose_one of his friends_ in the living room. She was tensed. This was her first time for her to meet on of his friends. How will he introduce her? Was his friend a vampire? Should she have refused? Why had he wanted her to meet "his friend" anyway? What kind of problem was he having and why the hell she was involved? All these questions never came to her mind when he told her about Rose except just one question "thought you didn't do friends?" and when he said "she is special….friend." she was jealous. So jealous she didn't even ask him anything else, didn't say anything. She just nodded her head and returned to the bathroom to wear his shirt. Wow Elena, you are jealous over someone you aren't even in love with? Or are you?

No, no no. he was her kidnapper, not her savior. He was her hitter, not her lover. He was a vampire, not a human. He was a creature of the night, not her white knight. He was a demon, not an angel. He was a blood sucker, not a cut healer. And she was falling for him.

Hard.

She was falling for his passion, his jealousy, his stubbornness, his ego, his protectiveness, his blue eyes. She was falling for him, all of him. And she wanted badly to smack herself. She doesn't mean anything to him, just a human toy he can play with until he get bored and let her go. Or maybe kill her, who knows? She couldn't protect her body, her mind, her blood from him., but she would be stupid to leave her heart unprotected from him. One day he will get bored and throw her away. He was living for eternity, while she gets to live for fifty years, sixty tops. She couldn't bear her soul out to him, only to be rejected after he gets bored. Her heart was something he couldn't play with. She was so angry right now that she wanted to punish something or someone. She wouldn't let him know that she was attracted to him and with that thought in mind she descended the stairs and become eye to eye with him.

The world stopped.

They stared at each other for so long that it felt forever. There was fire behind their eyes. They both were fighting the same war, the same fire, the same passion, the same desire, the same attraction, the same….love?

They snapped to reality when someone coughed. He had completely forgotten about the danger that was surrounding them and she had completely forgotten that they weren't alone. Damon stood between the two girls and introduced them to each other.

"Well Rose, this is Ele-" he began but was cut off by Elena.

"I can introduce myself perfectly well. " She snapped at Damon. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Hhh, I'm Rose. I can see why Damon is so.."

"ROSE! Can we get to the problem at hands please?" Damon said.

"Hi, Elena" she turned around to see Stefan standing there. She was going to say 'hi' when a thought occurred to her. She went over and hugged him, making sure to meet Damon's eyes. If he was trying to make her jealous by Rose, he can give it his best shot. Two can play this game anyway. "Hi Stefan. Missed you."

Damon's fists were clenched by his side. They only have about thirty seconds before there would be no remaining to the furniture here. His eyes were literally on fire that it could have burned the whole house as he stared at her_in Stefan's arms. He turned around, not able to look at them anymore, when he was faced by Rose's cocked eyebrows and smirking lips. He was caught. He closed his eyes and breathed several times trying to calm himself down.

"Elena, believe me, it's not the best way I want to first talk to you, but we have a problem. A big one." Rose said grimacing.

Elena nodded her head and sat next to Stefan, not breaking eye contact with Damon's intense gaze. He was now pouring himself a drink, she really thanked god that vampires don't suffer liver failure.

When Stefan noticed that Damon wasn't going to talk, he started "Elena, there is someone who is called Klaus. He is the oldest and strongest vampire in the history, and he is….after you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Elena" Rose began "he wants your blood to perform a spell. He heard you were in Mystic Falls and he sent me to find you. I just got here yesterday night and thought I could rest till the next day. I decided to spend the night here as me and Damon are friends." Elena looked at Damon who was gulping bourbon like its water and staring intensely at her. "I told him the reason I came here and was more than surprised to know that he already have you. But he wouldn't handle you. So here I'm telling you about Klaus's plan, although if he knew that I said anything or even found you and let you go, I would be as good as dead."

"Wait a second… why would Klame need my blood?"

"His name is Klaus. He wants to perform some spell, just like he did with Katherine." Rose said

"Katherine?"

When Rose glanced at Damon and then at Elena, she knew Damon didn't tell her yet.

"Elena, I believe you didn't have breakfast yet. Why don't you have coffee or something then we can continue. We have some days so you can relax." Rose said.

Elena just stared at her. After a moment she opened her mouth "Few days ago, I learnt that vampires are real. Before that I was just a normal teenage girl. And you are telling me now that the oldest vampire in the history is after my blood and then you ask me to relax?"

"Elena, seriously you can relax. Nothing bad will happen to you. Damon won't let anyone near you" rose turned around and winked at Damon who rolled his eyes and looked away "I think we all need some time off."

As soon as Elena nodded her head, Damon started to leave. She now realized he hadn't opened his mouth since she hugged Stefan. His jaw was clenched since then, and he has been drinking this entire time. That wasn't good. No, actually that was bad. Very bad. He picked up his bourbon and started to move when Rose called after him "Damon, wait. Stefan, why don't you take Elena and make her some coffee. Damon and I need to talk."

"Sure. Come on Elena."

After they were out of sight, rose turned to Damon.

"Oh, Damon. You are in so much trouble."

He looked at her with a disgusting look. When she chuckled, he knew there was no use in talking out of it, so he started to move again. He was already half drunk and really pissed off. Not the best combination. He continued to walk, not stopping when Rose called after him few times until he reached his room upstairs.

Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan sat in the kitchen. Each one sipping their coffee silently. Then Elena broke that silence "What does it have to do with Katherine?"

Stefan shifted in his seat for a moment and then said "It's really not my place to tell."

Elena nodded her head in understanding and then stood up "Ok, if you will excuse me?"

Stefan nodded and Elena got out of the kitchen. She went to the living room but found no traces of Rose and Damon. So maybe they continued upstairs. She couldn't believe herself. Out of all her problems now, she was jealous over Damon From Rose. She may need that break after all. She went upstairs and then frowned. She didn't know any room except Damon's, so she entered it thinking she will find Damon and Rose together. But she didn't find that. She found a completely drunk Damon sitting on his bed and closing his eyes. She knew he could hear her so she didn't bother with greetings or anything. She just asked one question "Who is Katherine?"

He didn't open his eyes. He just raised the bottle of whiskey to his mouth and took a large gulp. "Damon…"another gulp "I'm talking to you here!" another gulp "DAMON!" when his eyes were still closed and he was raising that damn bottle again, Elena rushed to him and snatched the bottle. That finally got his attention.

"Who is Katherine?"

"Ask Stefan." He said while he grabbed the bottle again, his voice full of coldness. She tried to struggle with the bottle but damn it, he was strong.

"Damon…"

"Elena…"he said in the same voice. If his tone gave any indication, it was that he was drunk. Very drunk.

"Damon, what's wrong with you?"

He stared at her for a long time, then said "You know what? You and Katherine have so much more in common than just the looks."

"What is it now?"

"Yesterday you slept in my arms. Today you were in his arms. Just like Katherine."

"Damon I don_" she blinked and then she found herself cornered in his room while he was standing few inches away from her. "Listen to me Elena. I will save you from this disaster just because I'm the one who put you there. After that you can go to Stefan, go to your home, go to hell, I don't give a crap. But meanwhile, don't come to me asking for explanations, because I won't give you any. I don't owe you anything. And why didn't you go to Stefan? Just like this morning?"

She now understands. He was jealous. Any sane person would be afraid right now. She was cornered in a room with a very drunk vampire who screams danger for gods sake, but she barely hid her smile. He was jealous over her! But when she looked at him, she had the sudden argue to comfort him. She grabbed his hands and went to the bed. They sat near each other, their knees were brushing.

"Damon, tell me what happened? Who is Katherine? Tell me.." she said in a tone above then whisper.

When he looked at her, he knew that he was going to tell her everything. How could he refuse her anything? He sighed and began to talk

"In 1860, Stefan was so sick. Back at that time, we didn't have a medical technology that you have today. He was dying. One day one of our best friends returned from Europe. He was Klaus. When he saw the state Stefan was in, he said he had the only cure. He said that drinking his blood would cure him, we didn't believe him so he said that he was a vampire. Can you imagine our shock? When one of your friends that you have known him for more than three years says that he was a vampire. Me and Stefan were in denial, we threatened Klaus to report him to the Consul, and he wasn't afraid. He said that he will never be afraid of a bunch of humans. We didn't believe him until he showed us his fangs. The shock effected Stefan's health and half an hour later, he was nearly dead. Klaus's blood couldn't heal him; it was too late."

He was silent for a few minutes so Elena spoke "Continue, what happened next?"

"I never told you how someone changes into a vampire, right?"

"No"

"You need to have vampire blood in your system before you die. You will wake up for twenty-four hours. During these hours you have to drink human blood. If you didn't, you will die. Forever. If you drink it, you will become a vampire. Forever."

"So you don't have to be bitten by vampires or these things like Twilight?"

"Elena, I told you before, this has nothing to do with the snappy-suckers. We are real vampires."

She nodded, ready to hear the rest of the story.

"So Stefan died with vampire blood in his system. When he woke up again and we explained, he freaked out. He refused to drink human blood, except under one condition. Can you guess what it was?" when she shocked her head, he let out a bitter laugh "He said he wouldn't change unless I do too. After six hours of thinking, I agreed. I couldn't let my brother die, so when I faced the two choices_ Stefan or me_ I chose Stefan. I have never wanted to be a vampire. Still want to hear the rest?"

Elena found his hand and held it. Electric jolts went through her hands. She had never felt something like that before, and by the looks at Damon, he felt it too. "Damon, what you did was selfless. It was the most selfless act I heard about in my life. I want to know the rest."

He intertwined their fingers and looked at her eyes. Chocolate brown. Perfect.

"We spent three years like that. Just the three of us; the creatures of night. We were best friends. Stefan and I shared everything. We were real brothers and we loved each other so much. In 1863 Klaus returned to Europe and then it was just me and Stefan. He had problems of controlling his blood lust and I helped him. We were there for each other. Then in 1864 we met a wonderful woman; Katherine. We both fell in love. She was cheating on me with him and she was cheating on him with me and we both knew it. We just let it pass. One day Klaus returned and he wanted Katherine to perform that spell. When we knew, it was too late. It's always late. We asked a witch and she said that the only way was to turn Katherine into a vampire. Stefan refused saying that it was a curse that he didn't wish on anyone, but I agreed. I was ready to do everything to rescue her. I just had one condition and she agreed on it. I told her that we would run, just the two of us. Away from everything, away from Klaus, away from Stefan, away from any danger, away from everyone and she said okay. I thought that she wanted only me. After I turned her, she ran away without me or Stefan and then I realized something. I wasn't enough. I have never been enough. I haven't heard from or about her since then. I have spent hundred and sixty four years looking for her, only to get my revenge. When I saw you, I decided to keep you as a replacement for her and that's why I called you by her name and tortured you. But by the time you proved you are nothing like Katherine."

She sat stunned for a few minutes, silent tears running down her cheeks. This man had suffered so much in his life and he doesn't deserve that "Damon, I_"

"Till today. Today I discovered you are like Katherine."

Elena's mouth hung open. She lifted her hands and looked at their intertwined fingers. She was going to tell him that she loved him. But after what he said, she couldn't. She lifted her gaze from their hands to his eyes. She was drowning, and both of them knew it.

"I'm sorry." She told him "I didn't mean it that way. It was just…you really pissed me off and I thought….never mind. I'm just sorry. We both know that I'm not Katherine. Never been, never will" when she saw hesitation is his eyes, she continued "I promise you Damon that I will never do anything like what Katherine did. I will never betray your trust."

He noticed that she didn't promise anything involving Stefan, but then again she wasn't his. As much as he hates to admit it, she wasn't his and that was the hardest part. It was very hard to get jealous over something that you don't have. He wanted Elena to be his, in every way.

"How do you feel about me Elena?" He was tired. Tired of thinking about her, from thinking of her feelings for him, tired of being jealous. He was tired of everything involving Elena.

That got her off guard. She stood up and snatched her hands away.

"What do yo_"

"Don't give me that friends speech." He took a step forward and she took a step back "you and me both know that we have never been friends and that we will never be." A step forward and a step back "Tell the truth, Elena. Tell me how you feel about me" when she opened her mouth to speak he put a finger on her lips while taking a step forward "The truth Elena. I want the truth for just one time." Step forward and step back "Katherine lied to me, more than I can count. You say that you are nothing like her" a step forward and step back "Prove it. Say the truth" step forward but this time she didn't take one back. There was no space; her back already was touching the wall. "Please. For me."

When she didn't say anything, he sighed. They stared at each other. Oceanic blue on chocolate brown. He couldn't stop the thought that they were created for each other. "Why am I so drawn to you?" he muttered almost to himself "Why it's so hard to let go? I thought….. at first….. it was Katherine, that you remind me of so much. But it's not" though he didn't smile, his eyes lightened a shade "you are far more stubborn than she ever was."

She sniffed "It's like the pot calling the kettle black." she whispered, and a faint, tiny grin finally crossed his face before his expression clouded and he lowered his head, touching his forehead to hers "What do you want of me Elena?" he asked, a low thread of anguish flickering below the surface.

Tears blurred Elena's vision. This man was so lonely, so hurt. When she looks at him now, she can see the depth of his soul. All the years of loneliness and suffering he lived reflecting in his eyes. She promised that she will never be Katherine. She wouldn't lie. Beside he asked for the truth, so let him get the truth. She wasn't a chicken after all.

"Just you" she whispered "I just want you." The words slipped from her mouth before she even realize what she was saying.

He was surprised. More than surprised, it is safe to say he was breathless. Did she actually just say that? When he looked at her eyes, he knew that what he heard was true. She was looking at him with such a caring and admiring look. Her gaze travelled between his eyes to his lips while his eyes did the same. Clearly they were on the same page. Their noses touched while her lips parted.

"Elena!" that was Rose's voice as she entered the room.

They broke away from each other. Damon said some curses in a strange language and he looked like he was going to murder someone rightnow_which by the looks he was.

"Did I interrupt something, Damon?" Rose asked, putting on a very innocent face.

Damon didn't answer, he was having some violent thoughts right now, so Elena volunteered "No. You were calling me?" she asked while shoving Damon away from her.

"Yeah. I brought you some of my cloth to wear instead of Damon's" she said with a wink toward Damon, then chuckled when Elena blushed.

"Oh, thank you." Elena said

"No problem. What about we meet again now?"

"I will change and then I will be downstairs"

"Damon?" Rose asked

"Coming" was all what Damon said

When Rose left, Damon returned to Elena and said one word "Later" then he left.

That word alone made her week at the knees. She had the feeling that whatever he planned for them 'later' won't be good. She may have an idea about it by the way they were looking at each other or the way they were leaning their faces. She definitely has an idea and she was right when she thought that it won't be good. But she was the one who started it. She was the one that admitted that she wants him. What the hell she was getting herself into?

She quickly changed into the dress that Rose brought her, but not after cursing her. The dress was black, Damon's favorite. It was strapless and shorter than knee length. She was sure that Damon would like it.

When she descended the stairs, she found Damon sitting on the couch and Rose standing near the fireplace. She sat next to Damon on the couch and blushed when he winked at her.

"So where is Stefan?"

"He is on his way." Rose told her

"Okay"

Suddenly Damon lends to her until his breathing was tickling her neck "You look ravishing sweetheart, although I like my clothes on you more." He said smirking

"Oh, sorry about that" was Rose's response. When Elena looked at her, she found her smirking. Elena blushed and then she heard Damon growls behind her. Elena turned her head questioning at him when Rose chuckled, then her mobile rang. She looked at the ID and then frowned "Excuse me guys" then she went upstairs in a vampire speed.

When she looked at Damon, she found him staring at her intensely and she blushed.

"You seriously need to stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked

"Blushing like that"

"Oh.." she said biting the left side of her lip and he growled again

"And that."

"What?"

"Biting your lip like that."

"Why?" she asked fully biting her lower lip. She was playing with fire and she knew it.

"Because I can't stop myself"

"Stop yourself from what?" she asked, her eyes full of playing.

"That" and he leaned forward. There was an inch between their lips when Stefan entered.

"God, can the two of you get a room, please!" he said teasingly

"This can't be happening!" Damon said, grimacing. Elena caressed his hands and smiled. Well, tried to smile.

"Hi, Stefan" Elena said shyly.

Damon puts her hands on her shoulders and pulled her slightly near him. An indication that she was his. He was possessive. Elena tried to smile at Stefan like it was the most normal thing in the world for Damon to hold her. She was going to say something when Rose emerged.

"It was Klaus. He is coming."

"What?" Damon asked. So now he was speaking. He must have been really angry the last time to keep his mouth shut all the conversation.

"He asked me if I found Elena and when I said 'not yet', he said he is taking the matter into his own hands. We have from three to four days until he comes, we better use them."

The room fell in silence after that, each one trying to think of a solution when suddenly Damon spoke "We are leaving. Me and Elena. Tomorrow."

"What? Where?"

"We are travelling tomorrow and I haven't decided yet where to go. Consider it a road trip. Rose can you take Elena tomorrow shopping? She doesn't have anything here."

"Sure"

"Damon are you seriously telling me to go shopping when Klaus is after me?"

"Will you prefer to go on this trip without clothes? I, personally, have no problem."

"Oh…" Elena blushed again. What it's today with that stupid blush?

"Elena, you look tired. How about you go take a nap?" Rose asked

"That sounds…wonderful." She said. She began to move away from Damon's hold, but he didn't release her, instead he leaned forward and said the same word he said upstairs "Later" then he let her go. He noted how her breath quickened and how her heart beat frantically against her chest and smirked to himself. Clearly he was affecting her the same way she was affecting him. She stood, nodded her head to them, then ascended the stairs. She was going to relax but it wasn't by sleeping. It was by writing.

She sat on the bed, notebook in hand. She was afraid of Klaus, afraid of her feelings for Damon, afraid of leaving her hometown, also one look at him and all that fear vanish. She wants him to love her but today he admitted that he thought his feelings for her were because of Katherine. She opened her notebook and began to write.

_The phone rings_

_Don't wanna pick it up_

_I'm so scared_

_I'm gonna say too much_

_I tip toe around your questions_

_Why you gotta dig so deep?_

_Tears fall_

_And the glasses break_

_Inside these walls_

_The floor boards shake_

_From outside_

_It's alright_

_Long as you looking from fifty feet_

_I been trying trying_

_Hold my head up high_

_I been lying lying_

_Keeping it all inside_

_Trying not to trust you, yeah_

_Take another leaf, I'm broke yeah yeah?_

_I'm done, I give up_

_I don't wanna pretend no more_

_That's it, so what_

_I've lost a friend before_

_Gonna say it like it is_

_No more wondering what if_

_That ain't the way you oughta live_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_A doll house is all that you could see_

_But it's so far from my reality_

_I got problems, I got issues_

_Sometimes it's all too much for me_

_Wrap it up with a pretty little bow_

_But there are some things you can't sugarcoat_

_So I give it to you anyway_

_Even though it won't taste so sweet_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

_Cause I don't want you to love me_

_If you don't wanna love me for me_

After Elena left, Damon turned to Stefan "Stefan can you bring us some vervain? We will all need it"

"Yeah, I will work straight on it" and then he left the house.

Damon sank into the couch, sighing, then he felt Rose's eyes on him. He turned towards her and snapped "What?"

"Admit it Damon" he knew exactly what she is talking about.

"Don't be silly Rose"

"Damon Salvatore, don't be a chicken"

"You know I'm not a chicken Rose"

"Then admit it"

"What makes you think that there is something between me and Elena?"

"First of all, she sleeps in your room like it is hers"

"That's because there is no room ready yet"

"How long has she been here? I'm sure long enough for one of you to clean a room, although, no one did. Secondly, she was wearing your clothes. Damon I know will never give his socks to any normal girl, not one of his shirts. Thirdly, the way you are looking at her. I have never seen you look at someone like this. When she hugged Stefan, you nearly went out of your mind; it was a miracle that we are fine. I was sure that you were going to kill someone. Fourthly, you are protecting her from Klaus and we both know how dangerous that is. Hell, I'm sure you are ready to die for her. Fifthly_"

"Ok, Rose. You made your point clear."

"Then admit."

"No"

"Damon…"

"Rose…."

"Admit it, Damon Salvatore!"

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny her, but he couldn't. Damon was everything but a liar. He manipulates people easily, has his sneaky ways to get what he want, never go straight to the point but he never lies. Besides, Rose was one of his best friends and he has only two; Alaric and Rose and there is a reason behind their friendship. They were the only ones who truly understand him. No matter what he did, said, act, they always knew that there is the soft side of Damon. When everyone thought that he was the heartless monster who doesn't care for anyone but himself, they were the only ones who believed in his capability of love.

And now she wants the truth. Does he love Elena Gilbert? Yes, without doubt. Her smiles lighten his day, her sound is music to his ears, her face is what he dreams about and everything about her is just perfect. She is stubborn, selfless, caring, kind, beautiful and most of all understanding person. She knows him like no one ever does, it was clear from the song she wrote about him. And he wanted badly to tell Rose that he loves her. Hell, he wanted to tell the whole world that Elena was his and no one's else, that he loves her with all he has and that he will willingly die for her if it's what it takes. He wants to hold her and kiss her. He doesn't only want that, he wants all of her. Mind, body, heart and soul. He wants her love. He wants to be her world, but there is one problem. He is afraid that she won't love him back or that she will refuse him, and he had enough of that. He had enough of not being enough. He loved Katherine, changed her to rescue her and then what? She ran away from him like he was the one that wanted to sacrifice her not the one who saved her. He wasn't going to repeat that all over again. Elena admitted that she wants him, but that's not enough. If he wants to stop falling for her then he needs to deny it and that's exactly what he is going to do. He is going to tell Rose that he is the same heartless monster who doesn't have any feelings and that Elena doesn't change anything about him. He opened his mouth to say just that but what came out was a complete different story.

"I love her. I love Elena Gilbert."

_**Yayaya, so Damon finally admitted his love for her. I know it may be a bit fast but I couldn't stop myself. I'm always a helpless romantic when it's about Delena.**_

_**So sorry for the late update, but I was travelling. This chapter was so long and full of information, I actually did a dance of victory when I finished it. There are lots of points that are still not clear, I know, just wait for the next chapter and feel free to ask me anything you want.**_

_**I will update as soon as I can. May be in three days. Again, sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews and your support so far.**_

_**Leave a review please and let me know what you think.**_


	8. 8 Unbelievable

_**Delena quote: She could not move or look away. And this time she knew that it was no Power that he was using, but simply the wildfire attraction between them. It was useless to deny it; her body responded to his. She could feel his breath on her lips.**_

_**Chapter's quote: You can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore.**_

_"I love her. I love Elena Gilbert__."_

"I was sure of it. Unbelievable, Damon. I can't believe I lived for the day I hear Damon Salvatore admit his real feelings." Rose said proudly.

Damon waved a dismissing hand at her "Don't get your hopes high, Rose. I won't tell her anything and you better don't." he said in a warning voice, then grabbed a bottle of whiskey and started heading for the stairs when Rose stopped him.

"Why, Damon?"

"Why what, Rose? Do you want me to admit my feelings for her so she would say I'm pathetic? To bear my sole for her only to get rejected? To start having dreams about our future together only to be hunted by them after she leaves? To say 'Hey, Elena, I love you' only to hear 'sorry Damon, I don't feel the same toward you'? To save her, thinking that she may like me only to see her run to some human guy? No, thanks, I have got enough of that."

Rose only could stare at him, then after a moment she opened her mouth "Are you blind Damon? Can't you see the way she looks at you? I am sure she has feelings for you. Damon do whatever you want but please don't screw this up."

"Whatever." He turned to leave then returned to her again "Do you really think she is attracted to me?" he asked shyly. But Rose knows better to say he was shy because he loves Elena. He was shy because it was his first time in hundred sixty years to admit his feelings.

"No, Damon. She isn't attracted to you. She has feelings for you. Strong feelings. Both of you must work on your feelings toward each other."

He nodded slowly then said "I'm going to check on her."

"Sure" she said with a wink

He ascended the stairs and then smiled before he entered his room. The thought that she was sitting in his room so normally always makes him smile. When he entered he found her lying on the bed, eyes closed. He sat next to her leg and lifted it up to put it on his lap. That's when she opened her eyes. She tried to snatch her legs away but he held her tightly.

"Relax, princess. I'm not gonna bite." He said flashing his fangs.

"I didn't hear you coming."

"Yeah..we vampires are somehow sneaky."

After three moments of comfortable silence, she opened her mouth "Thank you Damon, for trying to save me."

"I was the one to put you in this situation. I must get you out." He said shrugging.

"You said that before, but after I thought of it I realized that you didn't put me in this situation. If anything you saved me." When he gave her are-you-stupid-look, she sighed and then continued "Klaus already knew that I was in Mystic Falls. He sent Rose after me, and if it wasn't for you, I could have been with Klaus now who-knows-where doing God-knows-what" just the thought of Elena being with Klaus made him shudder "So I suppose I should thank you"

He opened his mouth to say something sneaky when he found her starting to sit up probably and then leaned in until he sensed her soft lips against his check's skin. He was mesmerized. When he looked at her it took all the control he had not to smack his lips against hers and hell to all the thoughts. But then if she wanted she could have kissed him. He didn't want to force her into something or scare her off.

"You're welcome." He said huskily with a tight smile.

When she bit her lips and narrowed her eyes, he knew she was thinking of something. She has already become an open book to him and she was really cute. He began massaging her legs absently while waiting for her to speak "Damon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"We are travelling tomorrow right?"

"Yes?" he said, unsure of the way this conversation was taking.

"And we don't know when we will get back, do we?"

"No…"

"And I really really miss my family. Can I pay them a visit? Pretty please Damon. Just one visit? For even five minutes? Please?"

"No way, Elena."

"Why Damon? Is it because I'm a prisoner here?"

"Hell no. we don't have time for that, that's all."

"I'm going shopping tomorrow. We are travelling tomorrow. And it will be just five minutes, I swear."

He thought about it and then nodded his head "Under two conditions"

She rolled her eyes. Typical Damon "Shot"

He laughed at her way. "First of all, I will go with you."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. I. Will. Go. With. You."

"But why?"

"Why are you afraid? Do you intend on running?"

"No…it's just…fine. What's your second condition?"

"You will agree to anything I say on this trip."

"Oka_No, no, no way."

"Darling, I know how stubborn you are. You need to agree on anything I say if you want to be safe."

"How about we discuss it first?"

"No."

"Damon! What if you forced me into something?"

"I will never do that, and you know it."

"So why do you want me to agree?"

"Because sometimes, sweetheart, you will have to do things you aren't gonna like."

"Like what?"

"For example, If we faced danger, I want you to leave me and run."

"What? No."

"See!"

"Damon, you want me to leave you in danger while you are trying to protect me. Of course not. I will never leave you."

He closed his eyes, trying to memorize her words. 'I will never leave you'. If only she meant them in all her life, not some danger.

"So, will we go see my family or not?"

"You didn't agree, did you?"

"No, I didn't and I will never do. What about discussing it first?"

"You won't have it any other way, would you?"

She pretended to be thinking about it first then said "Yes, so?"

He pretended to be thinking about it too then said "Go, get ready."

"Thank you, thank you and thank you! I will be ready in five." She launched to the bathroom to check herself, comb her hair and steady herself. She was glowing. She was finally going to see her family.

He sighed. How had he agreed? He doesn't know. He couldn't refuse her anything, he was hopeless when it comes to her. What is she doing to him? He has no idea. Toward anyone, he was perfectly in control, icy and precise, distant and disinterested. When she is around, he was going out of his mind. Simply like that.

She emerged from the bathroom looking great in Rose's dress. He moved toward her and then she slipped her hands in his, more than ready to see her family.

When they descended the stairs, no one could be seen. Damon led them to the front door and opened it. Elena sucked in a deep breath. How long had she been here? She totally missed her family, the streets, the lights, the fresh air. The normality.

She spotted him heading toward a blue Camero and she laughed.

"What?" Damon asked

"The car…it's just…Damony."

"Damony?"

"Yeah….it's your style. You could be so predictable sometimes."

"Come'n, miss I-know-every-thing before I change my mind"

"No, I'm already in the car." She smiled when he rolled his eyes. When she was about to open the door, he quickly stood next to her and opened it for her. How gentleman of him? He sat in the driver seat and sat in silence only she would open her mouth to give him directions.

When they reached her house, Elena only stared. It had been like two weeks since Damon had taken her, but it felt like a life time. She stared at the porch and remembered her childhood, her fights with Jeremy, her best moments with her mother, waiting her for her father to return from work, descending the stairs to her first date, her parent's death, her last time being here.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Long, long time ago and things had changed.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Damon who didn't make a move to get out. "Are we going in or what?" she asked him finally

"Um….. vampires must be invited by the owner before they enter any house. After that we can enter anytime we want."

"So? I'm the owner, I can invite you in."

He stared at her like what she had spoken was other language than English. After a moment he recovered and asked her "Elena, you realize how dangerous to invite a vampire, right?"

"Oh, come on Damon, you aren't any vampire and you know I trust you" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, either way I won't be travelling with you tomorrow. Damon, do _you _realize the danger you are putting yourself into for trying to save me. I can't be ungrateful and leave you in the car, now can I?"

He chuckled a little then opened his door and let himself out. She shocked her head, sometimes he was irresistible. When she started to open her door, she found him already opening it. Such a gentleman. She got out and began to walk to stop shortly when he grabbed her hands and pulled her toward him.

"What the he_"

"Thank you, princess, for trusting me. I promise to save you. No one is going to hurt you. And, by the way, you are not prisoner and you know it." then he released her after giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know, I just used it as a card." She smiled like she just won Oscar prize. They started to move but stopped shortly when she stopped.

"Just one thing Damon. Please don't use your mind controlling thing on them."

"But it will be hard this way, princess. How will we be able to convince them either way?"

"We will make a story, anything, but we won't strip them from their minds, Damon."

Damon was silent for a minute then he muttered 'whatever' and begun to walk. They walk together until they reached the door and knocked. One minute later the door opened to reveal Jenna.

"Elena!" she threw her arm around Elena's neck and hugged her hard. Then she pulled away and cradled Elena's face between her hands "I missed you" then she hugged her again.

"I missed you too, Jenna" she closed her eyes and memorized the moment. It was illegal for someone to miss another one that way. After two moments of only standing there hugging her aunt she pulled away and motioned toward Damon.

"Jenna this is Damon. Damon this is Jenna, my aunt." Then she remembered "Come in."

He nodded politely at her and then turned toward Jenna "Hi Jenna. Nice to meet you."

"Are you Elena's friend?"

He could have said yes, but no, he is Damon after all "No. She is _my_ girlfriend." He answered stressing on 'my'.

He regarded Elena's shocked face and Jenna's surprised one. He put his arm around Elena's shoulder and pulled her toward him. He loved the feeling of her in his arms, they fit each other perfectly.

Elena was shocked. He could have said he was her friend so why he didn't? Did he love the act like she did. She realized that she has a few seconds before he realize that she is happy with the situation so she stood on her toes till her mouth was inches away from his ear and whispered "We will talk about that later."

"Sure thing, darling."

"Elena, what the hell happened? Where were you? Why didn't you call me? We were worried sick about you."

"Sorry Jenna" she wanted to change the subject "I'll tell you later. So where is Jeremy?"

"He is in hi_"

"Elena!" came Jermey's voice from the top of the stairs. He ran toward her and she pulled away from Damon's arm to hug her brother.

"Jeremy! I missed you"

"Missed you too, sis. How are you?"

"I'm so happy to see you. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Um…who is this?" he said nodding his head at Damon.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"He is my boyfriend, Jeremy.

Jeremy glared at Damon disapprovingly but Damon met his gaze head on.

"What about Matt?"

"Um…I…er..broke up with him."

"And why didn't he tell me?"

"Um, let's say….. he doesn't know about it yet." She was sure that if Jenna's and Jermey's brows were up another inch, they would have disappeared in their hair. Jenna recovered first as she began to speak "So Elena where _exactly_ have you been?"

"Long story short I was out of town. You know life and all." She was on the verge of crying and she didn't want this. She figured it would be better if she took her important things and said her good-byes. If she spent one more minute she wouldn't be able to leave.

"I'm leaving now, so I'm going to bring my things quickly."

"WHAT?!" came Jenna's and Jermey's voice together. "What do you mean you were out of town? And what do you mean that you are leaving now?"

"Ok, baby. Go pack your things and I will explain." Damon said tugging slightly on her hands. She smiled a thank-you-smile at him and turned to the stairs.

"Are you telling me that Elena is leaving? Right now?" Jenna asked

"Look, Jenna, I know that she is your niece and that you love her and all, but it's for the best, believe me."

She put her hands on her hips and asked in a demanding voice "And how exactly is Elena's leaving the house for the best?" She looked skeptically at him.

"She is going with me, so don't worry. And we won't be late, it will just take a few days and then she is all yours" he grimaced. Just the idea of Elena leaving him was intolerable. "I am sorry for taking her away from you but as I said it's for the best."

"I'm ready" Elena said as she descended the stairs.

"Elena, can you tell me why are you leaving with him? Can you even tell me why you broke up with Matt? He was worried about you and didn't mention you broke up once? And while you are explaining tell me where you went out of town and why? " Jenna yelled.

"Elena, why the hell are you behaving so strangely?" Jeremy asked

"Look guys, I don't have excuses and right now I have to leave. And I broke up with Matt because I was confused about my feelings about him."

"Sorry Jenna, but I will bring her to you in a few days. I will keep her safe, promise." Then he looked at Elena "I will wait you in the car."

After Damon left, she turned to her Jenna and Jermey "I know it's crazy and all, but believe me I have no other options."

"But Elena, I don't trust him."

"I know Jenna, but I do. I don't know why, but I trust him with my life. So if you don't trust him, trust me." Jenna looked uncertain and Jeremy was glaring at some point behind her.

"Do you love him?" Jeremy asked

"What?"

"I asked do you love him?"

"And what does that have to do with what I am saying?"

"It just came to my mind. Answer."

"I… I… I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know?" he asked with air quotes.

"I mean…I have feelings for him, okay? I have feelings for him but I don't know what they mean and I don't want to work on them right now." But deep down she was sure she loves him and how couldn't she? He was a pure-hearted, selfless vampire. He was risking his life for her and without even her request.

"Elena, you have_"

"Cut it Jeremy. We will talk later. Right now I have to leave. I want to stay with you a while but we are already late. I can't get enough of you guys."

Jenna looked at the edge of hysterics and didn't know what to do. So she decided acting adult. "You can't go Elena because I'm your guardian. And I forbid you from leaving."

""I will turn 18 just in a few days so I think I can do whatever I want.

""Elena you aren't in your right mind ever since your parents died.

"What!" Elena looked hurt and betrayed. "So you don't trust me?" she was about to cry and she wanted to go before they see how badly Jenna hurt her. "I am not a damaged teenager and I tried hard not to be a baggage on you Jenna. I'm sorry but I'm leaving." And she turned around to go to Damon's car.

"Will you at least call?" Jenna asked pleadingly.

"I will" she prayed that Damon will let her. She hugged them and left quickly before the tears fall. When she left her house she found Damon waiting for her at his car. She opened her door and was about to go inside when Damon blocked her entrance. They stood like that for seconds, minutes, hours, months, years, centuries; the time was passing so slowly. Damon stared at Elena as she did the same. What was about that woman that made him so weak yet so powerful? She brought out the good in him which he thought was buried inside his black heart for good. She made him want to be a different person, to be a man she deserves, to be the best because she deserves only the best. He had never felt like that before. It was a strange feeling and he liked it. And he hoped_no, prayed that the feelings she has for him will develop till it become _love_.

"I am sorry." He told her in a sincere voice that nearly brought new tears to her eyes.

"For?"

"For taking you away from them. For kidnapping you, treating you badly, hurting you, taking your blood, hitting you, taking my revenge on you, comparing you to Katherine. For all of it."

"Damon, it's okay and I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you forgive me?" he was happy she forgive him but he was wondering why. If she hated him it would have been easier. He would have saved her and then let her go and he will be back to his dark, dangerous, self-loathing self. But part of him knew that even if she hated him, he would have never let her go. How could he let an angel like her go?

"Damon, all of us make mistakes and it's okay. I have made lots of mistakes that I am not happy about, but those mistakes give us lessons. Yeah, I hated you at first, but _not any more_. Not after everything you have done for me. I don't know what I could have done if you were not here."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me with your life."

"You are we_Oh my god, you heard us inside" he said the same words she told Jenna.

"Yup. You know vampire hearing and all." He said tapping at his ear. "I hope you know the answer for that question soon."

She didn't need a specification to know what question he is speaking about. But what he didn't know was that she knew the answer but she is afraid. What if he didn't love her back? What if he didn't want her. But then why risk to save her? She was so confused right now that she didn't want anything except a welcoming bed, soft pillow and cold sheets.

"I hope so too." She told him and there was a challenge in her eyes. And he accepted that challenge.

"Well, get in the car."

They drove in silence for a while till she spoke "So, where are we going?"

"I don't know yet." He answered shrugging.

"I didn't bring so many clothes with me because I didn't want to let them know that I am travelling, so I think I will go on that shopping trip with Rose."

"Whatever you want."

"You didn't tell me what you told them?"

"I said you were going with your boyfriend for a couple of days then you will come back."

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes Elena. What else could I say? You were going with your brother? I didn't have another option."

She barely hid her smile. She knew he could have said her friend, but he didn't choose that.

"So who is Matt?"

"He is_was my boyfriend." She watched his grip tighten on the car wheel.

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Well, I couldn't have two boyfriends at the same time, don't you think?" she answered playfully, mocking his words about being her boyfriend, but he wasn't in the mood of playing.

Not at all.

He was imaging hundred ways to kill that Matt for laying one finger on what was his.

"I'm serious here, princess."

She draws up her legs and hugged her knees to her chest, ready to tell him the reason. She didn't know why but she wanted to share her secret with him.

"I told you before that after my parent's death lots of things didn't matter. And I also told you I secretly blamed Matt for that. I know that it's not his fault and it was fate and all, but I couldn't stop the feeling that if he didn't push me to attend that party, my parents would be still here with me. That if he didn't flirt with every girl on sight when he was drunk, I wouldn't have fought with him and everything would have been okay. So I couldn't be with him anymore, but I didn't break with him officially. I kept our relation sloppy so he would get bored and decide to leave me. But that didn't happen. Then you took me and I don't know what he thinks now. I know it's wrong_ to blame someone else just so you look innocent, but I can't help it. Sure you know the feelings since you lived for more than hundred and fifty years. You must have lost a lot of people"

"I've seen people come and go, yes," he said, turning his face towards her. "But lost people…no"

"I have never asked you. Why are you trying to save me?"

"Because I can't lose you." The car fall in silence; but not a comfortable one. You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"Did you love him?"

"What? Who?"

"Matt. Who else?"

"Look, we were friends since we were born. We lived next each other, went to school together, slept over at each other. We were best friends since we were children, and I am sure that even if I broke up with him we would still be friends."

"You didn't answer my question. Did you love him?"

"Of course I loved him." She saw his jaw clench, his grip tightens even more on the wheel till his knuckles become white and he increased the speed of the car. She glanced again at the car wheel and sighed a sigh of relief that It was still in one piece. Was he jealous!

"I loved him like my brother, not like my boyfriend." She glanced quickly at him and then looked straight up head when she found him looking at her. "And that was the second reason I broke things with him. I couldn't continue with someone I don't love."

"Then you are not sorry that I took you away? I mean of course you are for that, but aren't you sorry that I took you away from him?"

She was silent for a minute then shock her head.

"Well, I'm glad." That was all he said before the car fall in silence again.

She tried to keep her eyes open but failed miserably. She was so tired_ physically and emotionally. That visit took it's rule on her. It was a miracle that she was able to leave. She missed her family so much, but she was sure that she will return to them one day. And that thought was the only thing that kept her moving beside her love for Damon. Her dark knight.

When they reached the house, she was asleep. Damon smiled at how cute she looked and then carried her inside. She stirred a little when he put her in _his _bed, but her eyes were still closed, so it was safe to say what he wanted to tell her when he apologized.

"I'm also sorry, princess, for not being the man you deserve." He turned to leave but then caught a glimpse of her smile.

"I'm not sorry either that you took me away from my life." She said in a sleepy voice. It was his turn now to smile.

"Good night, _my_ princess" he said kissing her cheek.

"Night, _my_ dark knight."

_**Hi, guys! Sorry if I updated a bit lately, but I was busy reading. All of you should read "Vampire mine" it's the most wonderful book I have ever read, it's from the series of books "Love at stake."**_

_**This chapter was the hardest one I have ever written and shorter than the ones I usually write, but I am glad it's finished. Let me know what you think and please say anything about the romantic pace. I wrote many things and erased them thinking it is quickly. So let me know.**_

_**The next chapter: it will be a little Delena, unfortunately, but it will all involve Delena. It will be about Rose and Elena and Stamon, but you will like it, promise.**_

_**Please leave a review. **_


	9. 9 Where the road leads

**Delena quote:**_**And who am I? Do you know who I am?"**_**  
**_**She smiled up at him, showing him her pointed teeth. "Of course I do. You're Damon, and I love you." (Damon and Elena p. 10)**_

**Another funny one: **_**Katherine," he said. He was still smiling.**_**  
**_**"Yes." She leaned closer.**_**  
**_**"Katherine . . ."**_**  
**_**"Yes, Damon?"**_**  
**_**"Go to hell."**_**  
**_**(p. 221-222)**_

Damon woke up to the feeling of someone snuggling closer to him. He opened his eyes and saw _his _princess curling to his side, hugging him. She was putting her head right above his heart. If someone had included the words 'Damon' and 'heart' in one sentence before he met Elena, he could have laughed head off and said 'What heart?' but now he has a heart. And it was beating for one person. Elena.

He closed his eyes and sighed. So much has changed since he met Elena, but nothing he regrets. He wasn't sure what way they were heading. Will she leave him after Klaus's problem? May be. Will he set her free? Never. Will she be happy? As a prisoner? Of course not. Will she accept to live with him? May be. Then what? Blank.

She was human, he was a vampire. She was mortal, he was immortal. She was an angel, he was a demon. How could they find a solution, that was beyond his comprehension, but he was okay to give it try. Hell, he was ready to give it a million try till it works. He tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. And he wasn't pulling her closer just physically, but emotionally as well. Every moment he spent with Elena was like she was finding a way to his heart, digging a hole in his memory just to ensure he will never forget her. Like he would anyway! She was branded on is soul.

He smelled Stefan's scent before he heard his voice talking to Rose. He must have returned from wherever he was with vervain. He kissed Elena's forehead and entangled himself slowly from her to take a quick shower, change his clothes and then meet the bunny eater.

"Why, hello brother" Stefan's and Rose's head turned quickly toward him.

"Damon."

"Did you get any vervain?"

"Yes. Damon you should be careful with this. I heard different people talking about Klaus coming for the doppelganger." Stefan said.

"The what?" Damon asked, confused.

"It's a long story, I have heard some of it over the years. Katherine and Elena are the doppelgangers for someone called Tatia. She was the Klaus's human and only love. No one knows why she disappeared or if she is even dead. All we knew is that no one has the courage to even think about her name in front of Klaus." Rose explained

"As I said Damon you should be very careful. Some vampires are trying to find her and gave her to Klaus, some are trying to get her killed to get revenge. I don't know, but there are lots of vampires after her for different reasons."

Damon just looked at them. Are they serious? Of course he will be careful. This is Elena they are talking about.

"I will, don't worry Stefan. No one_ and I mean _no one__ is going to touch one hair on her head. Now, give me that vervain. And you Rose, get ready to take Elena shopping, I will wake her up now."

"Ok."

Then he ascended the stairs with hundred thought running in his mind. Why would Klaus want Elena anyway? How could he save all of them Klaus? How long will they run? Will Klaus find them? Where will they go? He sighed and opened his door to find Elena already up.

"Good morning, sleepy head"

She stretched, looking awfully cute "Mmm, morning , Damon"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, very well." Images of her cuddling with him broke in his mind so he shook his head as if clearing is mind. Now is not the right time. "Are you ready to go with Rose?"

"Now?"

"Yes" he answered shrugging.

"Ok. So if you don't mind I need to take a shower"

"Great idea. I need refresh anyway."

"I'm talking about me."

"Yeah…I get it. Thought you would need some company."

She rolled her eyes. Typical Damon. After she entered the bathroom, he opened his wardrobe, found what he was looking for, sighed, closed it and waited. Ten minutes later Elena emerged from the bathroom wearing skinny jeans and black tank tops; her old clothes, with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready."

"I want to talk to you first. Look, princess, there is something called Vervain. Plant, actually. It weakens vampire's powers like compulsion and controlling minds and all. If you drink it, it poison your blood so we can't feed on it." just the idea of his fangs sinking into Elena's tender flesh made his jaw clench and his fangs begging to be let out. "I have some of it and I want to give it to you, but first I need to know that I can trust you."

"You know you can!"

"You are going out with Rose and I can easily compel you to follow her or let her compel you, but I beg to differ, so?"

"You can trust me." He studied her face for a few minutes and then nodded his head "Go buy whatever clothes, brushes, creams, makeup and girly things you like. Try to pick something sexy" he said with a wink .

"Behave" she said with a pointed look and was trying hard not to giggle.

"Sure thing, ma'am" he answered looking innocent. He loved the way things were going with them. So friendly and so sweet, but he wanted more. He wanted her love.

"Go drink the water over there" he pointed to the nightstand "It has Vervain in it."

She nodded her head and want to do as he said. After she finished and started putting the cup down, she sensed him moving till he was right behind her and then sensed something cold on her chest. She looked down and found the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen there. She moved until she stood in front of a mirror and gasped when she saw it.

It has a heart in the middle between two crow's wings and it was all silver. When she flopped it she found a name carved on either side of the wings. 'Damon' on the right wing and 'Salvatore' on the left. It wad the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. She looked in the mirror again and found Damon standing right behind her.

"Thank you" she breathed "It's so beautiful"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer "I made it. You know I can change into a crow so it represent me. It also has Vervain in it, another mean of protection" he held her gaze in the mirror "I made it long, long time ago. Right after I became a vampire and I have always wanted to give it to someone special. Some princess." Then he whispered in her ear "Just like you"

"Damon…" her heart was pounding like a firecracker that he was afraid she might have a heart attack. And it was so tempting. The sound of her heartbeat, her smell, the sensation of her blood floating in her veins and her standing few inches away from him. He wanted nothing more in his life than taking and showing her who she really belonged to. He wanted to take, claim, possess, own.

_**MINE.**_

The vampire in him screamed. She seemed to be sensing it too since her pulse increased if that was even possible and she inched closer to him. He tightened his grip on her and held her gaze "Elena you have two choices. Either you go away right now and I will try to behave as you asked, or " he nibbled on her ear lobe "stay. Here. With me. And I promise if you did, I won't behave."

She sucked in a breath and he couldn't control himself as he leaned in and kissed her neck. Then she turned around and_

"Unfortunately, Damon, you need to behave" came Rose's voice before she opened the door "C'mon Elena, we have shopping to do. You two can catch up later."

Damon muttered a curse, spun around and faced Rose "Take good care of her. If you needed anything, just call me. I will be there before you even blink"

"Don't worry" then she turned to Elena "See you in a minute downstairs"

"Um….thanks for the necklace. I guess I will see you later."

"Yup. Definitely later." He smiled at her, waved his hands and then turned. She breathed and _What the hell did just happen?_

* * *

After long, long day of shopping, Elena was grateful that her legs are still able to carry her. Seriously Rose bought her nearly half the mall, and every time Elena protest, Rose would say that this was what Damon asked for, so she gave up protesting long time ago.

"Now, since this is nearly the last shop and then we are going home, I want to ask you a question."

"What?" Elena said although she has a pretty suspicion what the question was.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know…I mean no, yes, look, I wanted to talk to someone about this and since you asked, I will answer but just promise me it will be a secret."

"Promise" Rose said immediately

"I don't know what I feel toward him. I mean, he kidnapped, hit, prisoned, starved, frightened me, but then he saved me. And I can't stop whatever between us. I tried_ God knows how many times I tried_ to remind myself of the things he had done to me, but when I am around him all I can remember is the good things. I remember his gentleness, protectiveness, kindness and tenderness. Yes, I have feelings for him. I have feelings that I don't want to have and I do things I don't want to do, but every time I am around him, I can't think. Literally. And then when I think about him. He can't love me. I don't know why he is saving me. May be guilt, may be pity, I don't know, but love? I don't think so. And…and..I think 'how can possibly for a sane person to love her capture?' And then the answer comes 'as possibly as she can love her savior'. The problem is I don't know what he mean to me or what I mean to him…do you think I am crazy?"

"No. I think you are in love."

"And how can you easily say that?"

"I know Damon for a long time. More than you can imagine. He had never_ and when I say never, I mean _never__ treated someone the way he treats you. I know he is dark, violent, weird and all, but Damon is…..Damon. He has such a pure heart. And the only reason I am keeping up with him is that I know deep down he is a wonderful person. And to think he is saving you out of pity or guilt, then you are absolutely wrong. He always had a thing for weak people, yeah true, but you, no. there is something going on between the two of you and just you know, I am rotting for it."

"How did you know Damon?"

"Long story short, he saved me. Truly saved me. And I am grateful for him ever since, and that is why I am helping him. Believe me Elena, once you get to know Damon, the real Damon, you won't ever be able to let go."

Elena just nodded and looked straight forward. She knew Rose was right, because in all this mess, she knew deep down that she already can't let go.

"You know, since the first time I saw Damon, I felt I am bonded to him some way. Although he was crazy and…comparing me to this Katherine and all, I knew there was something different about him. And I don't know why, but I wanted to fight for him. Fight his demons, and make him see what he truly is. And sometimes I lost hope. I really did, but then one look at him and I knew he was just as me. Prisoner. He was a prisoner by his feelings as he shuted the whole world down."

"I also lost hope on Damon long time ago. I thought Katherine has ruined him for good, but then from the first moment I saw the two of you together, I was sure you will be able to change him. That you will be the only person to save him from himself."

"How so?"

"First of all, the way he looks at you. Then when you snapped at him" when Elena frowned, Rose laughed softly "The first time we met, when he introduced you…ring any bells?"

"Yeah…"

"My first thought was that you were as good as dead. If anyone had ever snapped at Damon that way, I can't think of what he may have done. But then when he looked at you, he wasn't angry. He was….stunned. That's when I knew that you are The One for him."

"So what you suggest?" she asked Rose.

"I suggest the two of you work on your feelings."

"I am. Either way I wasn't going to tell you this, but how do you think I can make Damon do this?"

Rose was silent for a minute, thinking. Then she opened her mouth in a wide, wicked grin that stretched from ear to ear and lifted her eyes brows "Get him jealous."

"Pardon me?"

"The Damon I know won't get around neither easily or gently. You get him jealous, push him and you will see."

Elena thought about that for a moment and then the same wicked grin spread over her face. On their road trip, she was going to drive Damon out of his mind.

"So how about picking some outfits for our plan?"

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So Stefan…why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?"

Damon and Stefan were now sitting in the living room, discussing their chances and plans, but this question was eating at Damon. He wanted so badly to know.

"I mean I asked Elena before, twice, and she said you are just friends. So exactly why are you putting your life at stake here?"

"What are you afraid of Damon?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want her…attached with any vampires."

"Don't worry, I love her like a sister and friend_ completely unlikely the way you do." Stefan said looking at Damon skeptically

"Don't be stupid, little brother, I don't do feelings. You should have known that by now."

"So you say you don't feel anything toward Elena"

When Damon shocked his head, Stefan said "So what are your feelings for her?"

"Well, I kidnapped her then I am trying to save her, so I updated our relationship status to 'it's complicated."

"Oh, that's great. Very great."

He turned and began to leave counting to three. One. Two. Thr..

"What's great?"

Stefan smiled with his back to Damon. Knowing Damon, he knew that he would be curios that he even couldn't complete counting to three.

"Well, this way you won't have a problem with me taking a chance on her."

Damon moved so fast, he even couldn't feel his legs moving. But what he felt was Stefan's neck in his hands as he was choking the life out of him while pinning him to the nearest wall.

"You go near her, and I. will. Kill. You."

Stefan tried to speak, but couldn't with Damon's dead grip on him.

"Understand?"

Stefan tried to answer but couldn't, tried to nod but there wasn't even an inch he could move his head, tried to shove Damon away, but he was like a solid wall.

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah.." he breathed

Damon eased his grip but didn't move his hands. If Stefan though he could take a chance on her then he was the biggest delusional alive. Or not alive for so long.

"Easy there…brother…I was just…trying to …let you see your…emotions to her" Stefan said between coughing. Then he took a long breath "Elena is just a friend to me. And to answer your question, I am helping because she is the only way to your humanity. Believe it or not Damon, you were lost before her. I am not saving Elena, I am saving the only chance to get my brother back."

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but Elena and Rose shoes his moment to enter. In a moment he was by Elena's side, checking her out for any injuryes

"What was that?" she asked nodding at Damon and Stefan.

"Oh, we were discussing something."

"You were 'discussing something' by suffocating each other?"

"Elena, this is like shaking hands between vampires. Now, how are you?"

"I am fine." She answered glancing at them uncertainly.

When the silence stretched and uneasy glances began between the three vampires, she took the hint. "Well, I am going to change and pack." The three of them nodded and she left.

When she went upstairs, she opened her notebook and wrote. Without mini diary or any beginnings; the lyrics were already written in her mind. She just wrote 'About Damon Salvatore' and started

_You've got me and I could not defend it  
I tried but I had to surrender  
Your style got me under the spell  
Left me no other choice but to get down_

_It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
It's too late, it's too late  
You've got it (you've got it), you've got it (you've got it)  
You've got it (you've got it), you've got it_

_When I look into your eyes, it's over  
You've got me hooked with your love controller  
I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

_Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh (4x)_

_Listen, now I'm strong baby I bring the fire on  
Sharp shooter, you can call me the zion  
I'm not the one easy to get to  
But all that changed, baby when I met you_

_It's too late (it's too late), it's too late (it's too late)  
It's too late (it's too late), it's too late  
You've got it (you've got it), you've got it (you've got it)  
You've got it (you've got it), you've got it_

_When I look into your eyes, it's over  
You've got me hooked with your love controller  
I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

_Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh (4x)_

_I'm not burning and I'm feeling you boy  
Get it on if you feeling my world now  
I love the way that you moving  
And I'm listening to how you grooving_

_So if you need me, just call on the cruise  
We can be whatever that you want in the news  
Boy, cause I'm on it, you on it, we on it  
So baby just tell me now_

_When I look into your eyes, it's over  
You've got me hooked with your love controller  
I'm trippin' and I could not get over  
I feel lucky like a four leaf clover_

_Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah_

_Nana nananana nana-na-eh (4x)_

_Cuz I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah baby  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
I'm into you, yeaaah_

**At the same time**

After Damon made sure she was out of ear reach, he nodded at Rose the pointed at a glass "Drink this."

"What is this?"

"Vervain."

"WHAT! What are you talking about Damon. It's a poison for vampires if you didn't hear about it" Rose asked

Damon just looked at Stefan with completely bored expression, begging him to explain.

"Look Rose, we have known Klaus for a long time. And being an original comes with advantages. One of them is compelling other vampires" Stefan said. When he saw Rose beginning to open her mouth, he completed quickly "We will dilute it with water, but we have to take it."

Rose looked at Damon "Can I ask you question? We are here taking vervain. VAMPRES drinking VERVAIN. Then you are going to run away with Elena god knows where. Klaus is coming here. What are you planning exactly Damon? You can't run from Klaus forever!"

"I know Rose! Believe me I get it, but I have to buy time. I want to know what he is planning to do with Elena. I want to know the when, why and where and that will be Stefan's job. You can run or pretend you didn't find her or whatever. Do what you want. Now I am going to go with Elena. Be safe." He said to both of them and went to his room where he found Elena, took her bags, descended the stairs and started the car

"Where are we going?"

He couldn't answer simply because he doesn't know. He doesn't know where they were going or to what this sort-of-relationship will end, so he said the only answer that came to his mind.

"To where the road leads us." And he hoped it would be good.

_**This chapter took forever and I am sorry for the late update but I was travelling for at least two weeks, my computers have problems and finally there were problems with my account in fan fiction. Anyway, so sorry.**_

_**And another apology because this chapter was so short, but I wanted to update quickly so sorry but I promise the next chap will be longer.**_

_**Leave a review please and let me know what you think.**_

_**Next chapter: Klaus will appear.**_


End file.
